


A larry, merry Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Love, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know these advent calendars to count the days in anticipation of Christmas that are filled with small pieces of chocolate?  Well, this one isn't filled with chocolate, but with Louis, Harry, harryandlouis, the boys and their family.<br/>Enjoy 25 short stories and spend the Christmas season with Louis and Harry!</p><p>25th of December - A Christmas to Remember </p><p>(short summary for each chapter inside)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> There will be 25 short stories about Louis and Harry, some are just about the two of them, some will have the other boys or their families in them and some, well in some they have a family on their own. 
> 
> I know sometimes the stories are rather short but it was a lot of work to write all these stories and I know in this fandom head canons work pretty well and so I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> (I'm also sorry about the mistakes I made, no one was so crazy to beta-read 25 chapters in a short time, but I tried my best!)

**1st of December – Feliz Navidad**

_Harry is decorating the flat and Louis doesn't like it too much (at first)._

**2nd of December - All I want for Christmas**

_Louis, Harry and their children writing letters to Santa_

**3rd of December – Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow**

_Louis just wants to go home but Harry has other plans_

**4th of December - Believe**   
  
_Louis and Harry start a new family tradition when they take their children to the bookshop_   
  
**5th of December – Frosty the Snowman**

_Louis visits his family at home and brings someone his sisters normally love..._

**6th of December – Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy**

_Louis and Harry take their kids to see The Nutcracker_

**7th of December – Happy X-Mas**

_Louis and Harry are looking for a special Christmas ornament_

**8th of December – Rudolph the red nose reindeer**

_Harry, Louis and their children bake and decorate cookies_

**9th of December – Angel get’s its wings**

_Louis, Harry and their children have a Christmas movie marathon_

**10th of December – White Christmas**

_Sometimes Christmas doesn't have to be on the 25th of December_

**11th of December – A Marshmallow World**

_Louis and the kids go sledding_

**12th of December – Winter Wonderland**

__There is a first time for everything... Louis and Harry make snow angels_   
_

**13th of December – Wonderful Christmas time**

__Louis takes Harry to a date in the middle of the night._   
_

**14th of December – It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year**   
  
_It snowed and Harry and the children wake Louis up with a breakfast._

**15th of December – We wish you a merry Christmas**

_One Direction goes carolling!_

**16th of December – Blame it on the Mistletoe**

_Louis and Harry are going to see Harry's family but this time is different..._

**17th of December – Wonderful dream**

**18th of December – Fairytale of New York**

**19th of December – Deck the Halls**

**20th of December – Do they know its Christmas?**

**21st of December – One wish (for Christmas)**

**22nd of December – Oh Christmas Tree**

**23rd of December – Driving Home for Christmas**

**24th of December – Christmas Eve**

**25th of December – A Christmas to remember**


	2. 1st of December – Feliz Navidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is decorating the flat and Louis doesn't like it too much (at first)

**1st of December – Feliz Navidad  
**

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_From the bottom of my heart._

Harry was happy. No actually happy was an understatement. He was at home, he was with Louis and it was the first of December, the beginning of the Christmas season and to say he was happy wasn’t even close to how he felt.

In the morning he started to decorate the flat while listening to Christmas music loudly. He planned to decorate every room with lights, garlands and other things he bought online. He knew that it might have been a bit too much but he didn’t care. Being famous and rich caused some weird behaviour, he would say to others later if they asked and at the end he never cared what other people thought of him anyway.

Harry also had a whole plan for the upcoming days. He would bake tons of cookies, he and Louis wouldn’t be able to eat and write Christmas cards to family and friends. And there would be a lot of cuddling and…

There were no concerts or interviews planned before Christmas and he could handle a few public appearances here and there. It wouldn’t spoil his cheerful mood that he had to be seen out and about. He could do it and he knew to whom he would return to at night.

To Louis. To his boyfriend who he loved more than anything else and who made him happier than every other person had ever done.

To Louis who looked at him right now with an annoyed look on his face as he held a big plush reindeer in the air. Maybe he had really gone too far, Harry thought. Maybe he shouldn’t tell Louis about the Christmas sweaters he bought earlier. At least not now.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit too much? Where are we supposed to decorate all this stuff you bought? And when did you even buy all of this?” Louis he wondered.

Allowing Harry to decorate the house might have been a mistake, Louis thought. He loved Christmas and everything about it but seeing all the empty and still full boxes on the floor he wondered what Harry had planned.  
And knowing Harry, he knew there was a big chance that the younger one would injure himself when he tried decorate some garlands.

He also thought of the blinking lights in the bedroom, that he saw earlier, and he doubted that there was even a plan. Louis wondered how he should ever get some sleep.

“We will find a place, Lou.”

“Yeah and if not we can put in into your nice house which you don’t live in and which is completely empty… maybe we can turn it into Santa’s place and guide people around!”

“Only if you work there as an elf.” Harry smirked.

“Forget it!” Louis said before turning around, placing the reindeer on an armchair and leaving the room. “I get the other stuff.” But he didn’t seem to happy, Harry thought and wondered if he gone to far or if there was something else.

Not thinking any further about, Harry went back to the boxes with the decoration, turned the radio loud again afterwards and started to sing along with José Feliciano. He also placed some Christmas lights around his neck and a Santa’s hat, he found in one of the boxes, on his head.

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Prospero Año y Felicidad._

“Do you even know what you are singing?” a obviously annoyed Louis asked as he returned to the living room, bringing in a few more boxes. 

“Don’t be such a Grinch!” Harry answered, knowing he shouldn’t have said it.

“First I was your elf and now I’m the Grinch? Thanks a lot, Harry!” Louis hissed letting the boxes fall on the floor. He didn’t care if something inside of them would break.

“Lou.”

“Don’t Lou, me.” Louis said before leaving and heading to their bedroom.

Sitting on the window bench, Louis knew Harry didn’t mean it and he would never hurt him. Hell, normally he wouldn’t be even bothered by Harry’s comment and laugh it off but after all the mess caused by their management recently, he just needed a peaceful time at home. He needed time to relax, to sleep and no more drama.

He also knew that he needed to talk to Harry because it hadn't been fair to leave him like he did. It wasn’t Harry's fault that he was so angry. He just had said one wrong word. But Louis knew he also needed a moment to clam down before he could talk to Harry, otherwise he would only make things worse.

After a while he heard to bedroom door being open but he didn’t turn around. Instead he kept staring out of the window, at the grey scenery in front of him.

“Lou?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry.” Harry whispered.

A little smile crossed Louis' face. Sometimes he couldn’t believe how quiet and somehow insecure Harry could be when he wasn’t surrounded by fans or cameras. It wasn’t like Harry was someone else in public but Louis got to see more then they would ever see. The thoughtful and vulnerable Harry, he was beside his cheerful, caring and happy side.

“I know.” Louis answered. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have reacted like this. I don’t even know why I did. Maybe the last weeks were too much and I need some time at home to leave it behind.”

“They put us through a lot, didn’t they?” Harry, who was now sitting beside Louis, said but he didn’t need an answer. He knew what the management had done to them (again).

“They did. Sometimes it’s all too much for me. Sorry, I ran off Haz. I know it wasn’t fair.” Louis apologized.

“Forget about it. Don’t let us think about them now.” Harry said and a smile crossed his face.

He was really lucky, Louis thought looking at Harry sitting next him.

He pulled on the string of lights which was still hanging around Harry’s neck. “Maybe we should put these somewhere before you strangle yourself.” Louis smirked.

Harry hated to admit it but there was a big chance he would have actually ended up strangling himself. He knew that without Louis and the others, but mostly Louis, he would have killed himself a few times on tour. The floating stage, fireworks, smoke machines, his legs… the list was endless.

“The kitchen?” Harry whispered, not wanting to push things.

And Louis did roll his eyes but he grinned as he said “Only if you make me some tea.” How could he ever be mad or stay mad when Harry looked at him confused with these big green eyes.

“I will.” Harry smiled dragging Louis out of the bedroom.

_Later that night._

Louis was lying in their bed waiting for Harry to come out of the bathroom.

“I think I won’t be able to sleep with these blinking lights, Haz.”

“What did you say?” Harry shouted from the bathroom.

“The lights! I won’t be able to sleep!” Louis shouted back wondering why they even shouted as the bathroom was connected to the bedroom.

“Who sat something about sleep?” Harry said coming out of the bathroom only wearing this Santa head he found earlier and Louis eyes went wide.

“You won’t get any sleep.” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear as he lied down on him.

Maybe the lights weren’t such a bad idea, Louis thought as Harry placed little kisses on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, kudos and feedback are always welcome!


	3. 2nd of December - All I want for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, Harry and their children writing letters to Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second chapter!

 

**2nd of December - All I want for Christmas**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
there is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
more than you could ever know  
make my wish come true  
all I want for Christmas is you yeah

 

“Daddy, daddy… we are writing letters to Santa today!” Grace shouted while she stormed over to Harry, who was standing beside Ed. The two of them just finished to record a new song and Louis and the kids were there to get him.

“Is that so?” Harry asked as his pulled the three of them into a hug.

“Yeah and I’m going to ask him for sleep!” Louis groaned and let himself fall on the sofa which was standing in the hallway.

“These three keep you really busy, aren’t they?” Ed laughed. “Well, I gotta go. Have fun writing letters to Santa and tell him I was a good boy so I get gifts too.”

“We will.” Emma smiled at him and Ed knew she would as she always cared for others more than for herself.

“Okay, and we are going home now, drink hot chocolate and write your letters.” Harry announced. And so he put his scarf and jacket on before he took Emma’s and Grace’s hands as they walked out.

Louis walked slowly behind them half asleep. Taking care of three children who were as excited as Grace, James and Emma were today, was really exhausting

……………………………………………

It was already dark outside when they returned to their house and ate the dinner they got on their way home. It was much later than they thought it would be but Harry and Louis knew they wouldn’t get the kids to bed before they would have written their letters. Postponing it till tomorrow or the next days wasn't an option either, they knew the children wouldn’t let them as they were looking forward to it all day.

“So do you know what do you want to write Santa?” Harry asked, placing the crayons on the table on the living room.

“I want a new football and football shoes.” Grace announced “But pinks ones.”

Louis, who overheard their conversation, laughed but at the same time he couldn’t be any prouder. Grace wasn’t good in football and often forgot that it was about scoring goals and not just to run around but she didn’t care when she ran around in her pink outfit chasing after the ball. At the end she was happy, and this was all what mattered to Louis.

He loved to play football with his kids, as Harry was awful in it, it was the thing he could do with them alone. It was their time in the week and even though Emma didn’t like it too much and James preferring playing in his team, Louis was looking forward to each Saturday morning.

“Maybe you should paint the shoes in pink then, so Santa doesn’t forget.” Louis said. So Grace grabbed the pink crayon and started to paint as she couldn’t write and read yet and Louis made a mental note for PINK shoes and hoped this time it would be easier to find some Grace would like.

“What about you James?” Harry asked, placing cups with hot cocoa on the table and handing Louis a cup of his favourite tea.

“I just started the letter.” He frowned.

“What did you write so far?” Louis asked curiously.

“Dear Santa, I have been really good this year (you can ask daddy and papa), so I hope you will bring me the following: LEGO City Police, a football video game, the spiderman hoodie I saw in the show last week and if it’s not too much to ask for I would also be really happy if I get a new robot…” James read.

“Didn’t you say you just started?” Louis asked wondering what else James would write down.

“Well, I have been really good, haven’t I?” James smirked. “And he doesn’t have to give me all of this. He can chose something.”

“Yes, you have been good, James.” Harry assured him. At least most of the time, he also thought but didn’t say it out loud. “Maybe you should write him that he can pick a few things.”

“Good plan, daddy.”

“I’m done with my letter!” Grace announced, holding the letter up in the air and Louis picked it up.

She really drew pink shoes and a football but also added something which looked like a doll and clothes. They would have to ask her again to make sure they would get her what she wished for. But just in a few days so she wouldn’t get suspicious.

“Great one Gracie.” And she beamed at his words. “You can put it envelope if you want.”

Harry handed her the envelope with Santa Claus’ address at the North Pole on it.

After James put his list in it too, all of them waited for Emma to finish her letter. But she was busy writing her letter and decorating it that she didn’t even realise that the other were done with theirs.

“Em, I think your letter is perfect the way it is now.” Louis said. It was far past their bedtime now and Grace was getting tired.

“You think so, papa?”

“He will love it! Did you write everything down?”

Emma nodded and put her letter in the envelope too.                                                                                                          

“Why do you and papa don’t write letters to Santa?” Emma wanted to know as Harry sealed the letter with wax and a stamp like they always did it.

“Because wish lists are for children and papa and I have everything we could ever wish for.” Harry explained with a smile on his face and they walked over to the window.

As Louis opened it a cool breeze filled the room and he placed the letter outside on the window board, so an angel could come later at night to get it. At least that’s what they told the children.

“So and now it’s time for bed. No one will get the letter if you aren’t fast asleep!”

With that James, Emma and Grace ran out of the room followed by Harry who would make sure they would brush their teeth before going to bed.

 

After endless goodnight kisses and hugs they would finally fall asleep and so Harry could get down to the living room again to get the envelope.

“What took you so long and why are you freezing?” Louis stated lying in their bed, looking at his freezing husband when he returned with the letter in his hands.

“It fell down when I opened the window and so I had to go out to get it. It’s freezing and I had no shoes on.”

“Only you Haz, only you. And now move your ass to bed.”

Harry didn’t need any further invitation and lied down next to Louis who would cuddle with him to warm him up.

“Ready for the lists?” Louis asked and took his glasses from the nightstand to read them.

“I think we know what Grace and James want but couldn’t see what Emma wrote.”

So Louis took out Emma’s letter and started to read.

_“Dear Santa, how are you? I hope you, Mrs. Claus and the reindeers are doing great and you are well rested before your long journey on Christmas. Please make sure James and Grace get what they wished for so they are happy on Christmas Day and they have been good this year. I tried my best to be good too and listened to daddy and papa. If it’s not too much to ask for I want to ask you for a new jacket for Lily, my doll, she could really need one for winter and books and a board game. I really like to read and play games. Love Emma_  
 _P.S. Ed has been good too._  
 _P.P.S. Please make daddy’s and papa’s wishes come true too but I don’t know what the want”_

“She is the best.” Harry said with teary eyes.

“She really is.” Louis agreed “So what do you wish for Christmas? Have you been a good boy?” Louis said with a smirk on his face.

“You.” Harry said. “I want you for Christmas.”

“Do you really want to wait till Christmas?” Louis asked and rolled on top of Harry and started to kiss him.

Maybe for some of them Christmas came a bit earlier this year.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments? feedback?


	4. 3rd of December – Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis just wants to go home but Harry has other plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest it's not my favorite and it was one of the last ones I wrote but hope you still enjoy it!

 

 

 

**3rd of December – Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow**

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful,_  
 _But the fire is so delightful,_  
 _And since we've no place to go,_  
 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

 

The road in front of them was a mess as the snow wouldn’t stop falling. It was the first snow of the winter in this area, and Louis loved snow, he really did, he just wasn’t sure if he should still like it if it made the road icy and they could hardly see something. That Harry was driving in an area they’ve never been before didn’t make the situation any better.

Also this area had more corkscrew roads than Louis had ever seen before. He certainly wasn’t comfortable!

Harry and he had left the hotel 30 minutes earlier and actually Louis had no idea where they were actually going to because Harry wouldn’t tell him. He just told him to take his bags and to follow him to the car he rented after they said goodbye toNiall, Liam and Zayn.   
They would have a week off before the next dates and Louis just wanted to go home, sleep a lot and just spend time with Harry. He just needed a break and so first he was a bit angry and disappointed when Harry told him that they wouldn’t go home but the fact that Harry planned something secretly was enough to brighten up Louis’ mood.   
And at the end he would spend time with Harry and everything else didn’t matter.

Louis realised that they would reach their destination soon as Harry’s mood get better with every minute and he sang along with the songs played on the radio though Louis was 100% sure Harry couldn’t speak one word Swedish.

After 5 more minutes and another endless curves Harry stopped at a parking place.

“Take your bags and follow me.” Harry said as he turned the engine off and left the car. Louis could only wonder what this meant because right now he could only see the water on one side and a forest on the other. It didn’t look like appealing to him.

When he got out of the car Harry had already taken their luggage out and was about to leave. Louis could grab his own bag and follow him through the snow.  
  
"Where are we going?" Louis asked but he got no answer.

 

“Hei.” A man greeted them as they reached a small pier.

“Hi.” Harry smiled and Louis wondered where Harry could knew this guy from.

“Ready to go?” He asked and Harry stepped on the small boat.

“Come on Louis, we can’t leave without you.” Harry smiled taking the bags from Louis and placing it next to his own. Without thinking Louis followed Harry on the boat. They sat down on a small bench and the boat went off.

“Where are we going?” Louis asked again, confused.

“You will see, Lou. And stop looking like something bad will happen because it will not, I swear!”

“If you say so, Haz.”

“Promise and trust me, you will LOVE it!” Harry said before closing his eyes to get some sleep.

Louis could only wonder how long the tour would be and more where they were actually going to.

He could only rest his head on Harry’s shoulder and look out at the scenery in front of him.  
They passed endless small islands on their way, well, at least it look like islands to him because he could only guess as the snow kept falling, turning the world white.

Louis didn’t know how much time passed as the man turned the engine off and jumped off the boat and tied it up. Harry and Louis followed them with their luggage.

“See you in a week.” The man, Louis didn’t even knew the name of, announced as he jumped back on his boat, leaving Harry and a confused Louis behind.

“A week????” Louis shrieked.

“Well, we have a week off.” Harry simply answered before he walked off.

“What are we supposed to do here for a week?” Louis wondered, looking at the small island.

“What would we have done at home for a week?” Harry asked when they made their way up the house which was located in the middle of the island.

 

Inside Louis had a look around while Harry carefully placed their clothes in the wardrobe. It wasn’t cold so someone must have been there before they arrived, Louis realised. Maybe the guy who brought them there, he thought.The house was modern and yet cozy. The living room was big and had comfortable sofa and a fireplace. A big bedroom with an en suite bathroom was located on the right side to the living room. In the kitchen Louis found a lot of food, enough for a week, and a package of his favorite tea.

“Seem like we have everything we need.” Louis stated as he joined Harry in the living room.

“Trust me I thought of everything.” Harry smirked and Louis could only wonder what that meant.

The snow had stopped falling, leaving the world outside completely white.

“Do you want to go outside and see the island.” Harry asked looking out of the floor-to-ceiling windows of the living room.

Realising that it might be the only chance he got, and not only because of the snow, Louis went to grab their coats and they left the house through the backdoor.

……………………………

When they returned half an hour later, because there wasn’t a lot to see, Harry was heading into the kitchen to make some food and tea while Louis lit a fire.

“Here.” Harry said handing Louis a bowl with soup before he sat down next to him.

“You know…” Louis began to speak. “First I hated the idea of not going home, because I was looking forward to it so much and I just wanted to go home and to be with you…”

“You don’t like it?” Harry cut him off with a worried face.

“Haz, just let me finish. It’s amazing! The house is great, we don’t have to worry about fans and paps, and most important you are here… what more could I want?”

Harry smiled and Louis knew he would never ever get tired of this smile!  
  
“Just can’t believe you kept it a secret!” Louis said as he tried to remember the last days. He realised that indeed Harry was acting a bit strange, making phone calls and stopped talking a few times when Louis joined the conversation but Louis never thought too much of it.

“I can’t believe it either!” Harry laughed knowing he normally couldn’t act or keep a secret to save his life.  
He didn't tell Louis that the secret wasn't so much of a secret because he told Zayn, Liam, Niall and also Lou about it but somehow he managed not to tell Louis and that made Harry proud.

Louis kissed Harry as he was still smiling but he didn’t care. Spontaneous kisses were the best and they were both were happy.

 

After dinner they both snuggled under various blankets on the sofa.

“It’s snowing again.” Harry said looking out of the window.

“Well, I don’t have any intention to leave the house soon, so let it snow."  
  
"Maybe we will get snowed in and we have to stay here.” Harry said.

“That would be really bad.”

“Sarcasm in it’s purest form, lovely Lou.” Harry laughed and Louis laughed with him till their faces hurt and they needed a moment to breathe again. It felt good to laugh again, to be carefree for a while. There were too less moments like this while they were on the road.

“Thank you Haz.” Louis said holding Harry is his arms. “Thanks for taking me here.”

“You are most welcome here. But I have to admit I was a bit selfish here too.”

Louis moved on top of Harry and looked him into the eyes.

“And I have to admit I don’t mind at all.” Louis said before he started to kiss Harry.

As the kiss got more passionate both of them knew they would enjoy the next seven day the fullest and they wouldn’t mind the snow falling a bit longer.

 

Later at night it was still snowing outside as Louis looked at his peaceful sleeping boyfriend beside him. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He loved and was loved and this was all he would ever need. Not the fame and not the success, he had Harry by his side and that was all what mattered to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. 4th of December - Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis visits his family at home and brings someone his sisters normally love...

 

**4th of December - Believe**  
 _Believe in what your heart is saying,_  
 _Hear the melody that's playing._  
 _There's no time to waste,_  
 _There's so much to celebrate._  
 _Believe in what you feel inside,_  
 _And give your dreams the wings to fly._  
 _You have everything you need,_  
 _If you just believe_

 

“Daddy?”  
  
Grace was pulling on Harry’s jacket and looking up to him. She looked adorable with her pink beanie and matching scarf.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Why are we in a bookshop? Normally we go to the library because papa says it’s better to borrow books.” she wanted to know.

Harry knew this was true, although they had tons of books at home which felt endless bookshelves, they would normally go to the library.  
  
A few months ago Louis and Harry decided to take the kids to the library at least every two weeks so they would get new books to look at and to read but more important they would learn to take care of things which aren’t theirs and to give it back after some time.

“Yes, Grace but today we are going to pick a new Christmas book like we did it last year. Do you remember that?” And she nodded before Harry continued to speak. “And later we are going to snuggle and read the book together.”

When they adopted the three children Harry and Louis spent a lot of time online to research helpful hints and tips. At first it was really hard to take care of three little children, and sometimes it still was, but the loved every minute of it.   
Last year Louis came across a list which included activities for children at Christmas and he fell in love with the idea of buying a Christmas book every year and read it together and so he told Harry about it and the next day they were off to start their new tradition as a family.

“Oh look Grace to others are already looking for a book. We better join them before they make the decision without us.”

 

Reaching Louis, James and Emma the two of them saw that they already picked out a few books which they placed on the small table next to the shelf.

“Can’t we get more than one book, papa?” James asked and added three more books to their pile.

“No, James. Today we only pick one and read it later. But we can get a few more from the library when we are going next week.” Louis explained and he could see their faces lightning up. He knew that most parents struggled to get their kids to read a book but Harry and Louis had the opposite problem, their children could never get enough of books. Not that they complained about it!

“Looks like we have enough now.” Harry said looking at the pile. “What do we have?”

“A Christmas Carol!” Emma announced holding the red book up.

“Dickens. Great one Emma but we already have that at home.” Louis said.

“But we didn’t read it.” she argued.

“True, but we will. You know, I got the book from my grandparents when I was little so we have it somewhere.” Louis explained.

“But we don’t have Christmas is Coming!” Grace said.

“We can’t read a Dora the Explorer book, Grace!” James argued.

“We can!” Grace objected. “Right daddy?”

“We could Grace, but it might not be the right book for today. We should pick one we all like to read.” Harry said and he knew she wouldn’t like the answer as she loved Dora but before he could go any further Emma was holding up another book.

“What about this one?” Emma asked holding up a book with a train on the cover.

“The Polar Express.” Louis smiled. He knew that book and always loved it and when he looked over to Harry and he could see that he thought the same, they found the right book.

“I like that.” James said. Of course he had no idea what it was about but a book with a train on the cover couldn’t be too bad.

“Me too.” Grace said.

“Okay then we have a winner!” Harry said with a big smile on his face.

The put the other books back in the shelves and paid The Polar Express before heading back home.

…………………  


The five of them snuggled on the sofa covered in blankets to keep them all warm. Louis, who put on his glasses, was sitting with in the middle surrounded by Grace and James who were looking at the pictures. Emma snuggled closer to Harry and rested her head on his chest as Louis began to read.

_„On Christmas Eve, many years ago I lay quietly in my bed. I did not rustle the sheets. I breathed slowly and silently. I was listening for a sound I was afraid I’d never hear. The ringing bells of Santa’s sleigh. „There is no Santa,“ my friend had insisted, but I knew he was wrong.”_

From time to time James and Grace would comment on the pictures in the book. The ones of the snowy landscapes and the ones of the train. Their eyes became bigger and bigger as Louis continued to read while Emma and Harry were quietly listening to Louis’ words.

They didn’t need the pictures in the book to imagine the little boy walking through the train which made its way to the North Pole. They had it all in their heads.

_“At one time, most of my friends could hear the bell. But as years passed, it fell silent for all of them. Even Sarah found, one Christmas, that she could no longer hear it’s sweet sound. Though I have grown old, the bell still rings for me. As it does for all who truly believe.“_

Louis read the last lines of the book before closing it and he looked over at Harry who looked at him with a big smile on his face.

“I loved the story.” Emma whispered her eyes as sleepy as the ones of her brother and sister.

“It was a great one but I think it’s time for bed now.”

James was about to argue that he isn’t tired yet but knew he would have no chance as a big yawn left his mouth. Together with his sisters he made his way upstairs to brush their teeth and put on their pyjamas. Louis and Harry would follow them shortly afterwards to tuck them in and kiss them good night.  


Looking at their peacefully sleeping children, they knew they would make sure that they all would hear the sweet sound of the bell this Christmas.

 

 

 


	6. 5th of December – Frosty the Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis visits his family at home and brings someone his sisters normally love...

 

**5th of December – Frosty the Snowman**  
 _Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale, they say,_  
 _He was made of snow but the children_  
 _Know how he came to life one day._  
 _There must have been some magic in that_  
 _Old silk hat they found._  
 _For when they placed it on his head_  
 _He began to dance around._

 

„Louis“ Phoebe and Daisy screamed in unison as soon Louis opened the door to his family’s house in Doncaster.

They hugged him tight and didn’t let him go for a long time. Instead Fizzy and Lottie came running down the stairs too, joining the others.

Ever since Louis joined the band he didn’t have a lot of time to go home and see his sisters and his mum. Sure, he loved to tour around the world and to spend time with the boys but he just wished he could see his family more often. Text messages, skype and calls couldn’t replace the feeling of being in his old home.

“Okay, not let him take his jacket off and let Harry step in before he freezes to death out there.” Jay said looking at her children in front of her. “And I made some tea, it’s in the kitchen.”

“Oh, hi Harry” Lottie said before following her mum. “Hi Harry.” The others said before running of too.

Harry wondered why he didn’t get a warmer welcome or a hug. Normally the girls and especially the twins loved him and wouldn’t let go of him. But today was different.

Maybe it had nothing to do with him, he thought before walking into the kitchen with Louis.

 

“Oh it’s so good to be here again.” Louis said taking a big sip of tea.

“It snowed.” Phoebe said with a big smile on her face as she climbed on Louis lap.

“We thought we could make a snowman.” Daisy stated, finding her place on Louis’ other leg.

“Please.” They pled and as much as he didn’t want to go out in the cold again, he couldn’t say no to them. How he was ever supposed to say no, when they looked at him with their big eyes, he wondered.

“Okay, but first we have to finish the tea.” Louis said, hoping to gain some time and to warm up first before leaving the house again.

The girls continued to chat about their friends, school, and other activities that Louis was sure his ears were burning from hearing all the names and hearing how much school sucked.

He was so occupied with his sisters that he didn’t see that Harry was sitting quietly on the stool on the other side of the table.

  
Harry was always welcomed there, he knew it. He was like a big brother to Louis sisters and a second son to Jay but today was different. Jay greeted him with a hug and a kiss before heading off to a friend, who needed some help so that was normal but Louis’ sisters were different today. He just couldn’t figure out what.

“Did you finish your tea yet?” Fizzy asked and her glance was making sure that if he wasn’t finished, he would be finish his tea within a minute.

“I didn’t know that my I’m-not-a-kid-anymore-sister was so keen of making a snow man.”

“I’m not a child anymore but we wanted to spend time with you and who can say no to Daisy and Phoebe.”

“Okay, okay I’m done. So put on some warm clothes and we will go to the park.” Louis spoke and his sisters were running off to their rooms upstairs.  


Louis and Harry walked in the entrance hall putting on their coats again waiting for Louis’ sisters.

“Are you alright, Haz?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I am. It’s just weird today.”

“What do you mean?”

“Normally they love me and hug me, and ask questions but nothing of that today.” And Louis could see that he was sad.

“Don’t worry, they still love you. But you can’t blame them for loving me more.” And he tickled Harry hoping it would help to break the tension.

And on their way to the park at least Phoebe took his hand and chatted a bit with him.

 

Fizzy suggest a snowman competition they split up in two teams and spend the next hour running around the park to find stuff to decorate their snowman and Harry and Louis were left to build it.

After another hour the six of them were sitting on the ground looking at the two masterpieces in front of them.

“I hate to admit it but ours sucks.” Lottie said.

“Yeah the one of Harry, Fizzy and Phoebe looks better.” Louis had to admit.

“It looks like Frosty.” Phoebe announced proudly.

“So we are just waiting for him to dance?” Louis laughed.

“Snow man can’t dance, Louis!” Phoebe argued and everyone laughed loudly.

“But they only won because of Harry and why is he here anyway.” Daisy spoke and Louis couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“Why wouldn’t he be here? We like Harry remember?” Louis spoke and when he looked at Harry it nearly broke his heart seeing him so sad.

“You said it would be the family together and Harry isn’t family.” Daisy said and as Louis looked at his sisters he knew the all thought the same.  


Sometimes he wished he could tell his sisters. If they would know awkward situations like this wouldn’t happen but Louis knew it was impossible. He couldn’t tell them that he and Harry loved each other and were in a relationship. It was impossible, they could easily spill the beans and that was a situation Louis didn’t dare to think of.

“Okay, okay… all over here. Harry you too.”

Reluctant they followed Louis to the bench which was standing next to the area where they just had been sitting.

“Listen.” Louis starting as Daisy climbed on his lap. “I know I said it would be the family and I guess I should have told you that Harry was coming too. I apologize for that. But what is more important and what you have to understand is that family isn’t about a name or blood relationship. We don’t have the same dad, you are my half-sisters but I couldn’t love you more if I tried. And sometimes people who don’t belong to your family are closer to you than your actual family, you know. I told you before that the boys are like my brothers, I meant it. They are really important for me. They are like an exteneded family. You all have friends who you care for, love to spend time with and even sometimes speak more to than your own family and that’s okay. You can decide who belongs to your family and who you call family. Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise, okay? You should surround you with people who you love and who love you too and care about you. And I want Harry to be part of mine because he is important for me. And I hope you will understand this. I love Harry and you love him, never forget that.” Louis said looking at his sisters and Harry who was staring at him with glassy eyes.

“I’m sorry Harry.” Lottie spoke and an apology from Daisy followed.

They all looked down and went quiet afterwards, so Louis decided to break the ice.

“Okay and now a group hug for Harry to let him know we love him.” Louis said standing up and Harry smiled hearing the words.

Soon Harry was surrounded by a bunch of Tomlinson’s who hugged him tight and he couldn’t be happier. Especially when he felt Louis squeezing his arm to let him know that he would always be the one who loved him the most.

 

And there was no doubt that they all would be happy that Harry was there when he was making tacos for dinner later that night because everyone knew Louis couldn’t cook at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? Comments? Thoughts?


	7. 6th of December – Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry take their kids to see The Nutcracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the sixth story :)

**6th of December – Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy**

 

„Oh, look at you!“ Harry said with a big smile on his face, looking at his three kids beaming in front him.

Ever since they told the children that they would go to see The Nutcracker in the opera house, the kids wouldn’t stop talking about it and got more and more excited every day. After a few days Louis and Harry made a mental note not to tell their children something like that so far in advance.

Of course they went to concerts before and Louis and Harry took them with them when the band played somewhere not too far away. They were sure their children knew more about concerts hall, instruments and processes around a concert but when they mentioned a opera house their children couldn’t believe it.

“Are we pretty, daddy?” Grace asked grabbing the ends of her dress and moved around. She wore dark red dress with a bow on one side and black shoes.

“The prettiest children I’ve ever seen! You and papa picked out some wonderful clothes.” Harry said.

Harry knew he was biased but he was sure he was also right. James was standing in front of him in black trousers and a white shirt but the best of his outfit were his red suspenders and Harry was sure Louis picked them out.

Beside him Emma stood smiling brightly as her siblings. She wore a dark grey skirt, a white blouse and black boots. Harry was sure they would be the best dressed family today, (not that there was a competition), as he and Louis wore matching black suits with either suspenders (Louis) or a bow (Harry).

 

“Are we ready?” Louis asked coming out of the bathroom and Harry’s mouth dropped open.

“Close your mouth, Harry. The children are watching.” Louis grinned but kissed him anyway.

“We need to go daddy!” Emma pled “We can’t be late. Liam said that if we are too late they won’t let us in.”

“I promise we won’t be late, Em. But go and get your jackets and coats. Daddy and I will come downstairs in a minute.” Louis said.

“Why?” Harry wondered as the kids ran off.

“Because…” But Louis didn’t say anything else and started kiss him again. More passionate and demanding this time. “Can’t wait till the kids are in bed tonight.” Louis grinned before taking Harry’s hand to join their children downstairs.

 

They weren’t late. In case they reached the opera house an hour early and decided to drink something before the play would start.

An hour later they found their places and James, Emma and Grace were sitting between them waiting for the Nutcracker to start.

And when Dr. Stahlbaum and his family appeared on the stage the children’s eyes went wide.

They had never seen or heard something like this before and were totally fascinated by the play on stage.

“I love it, papa.” Emma whispered in Louis ear as the snowflakes appeared on stage and fast her eyes went back to stage and Louis relaxed in his seat when he saw that James and Grace were staring at the stage to with bright eyes.

When he told Harry about The Nutcracker both of them weren’t sure if the children were old enough to understand the play and to sit still for whole time. During their concerts there were always allowed to walk and dance around, so he was proud to see that the three of them, and especially James, enjoyed the ballet.

“Did you enjoy it James?” Harry asked after the second Act was over and they were about to leave the hall.

“Yes, daddy but I think I like concerts more.” He replied. “But Clara was cute.”   
And both, Louis and Harry raised an eyebrow. That was early.

They walked back to the entrance and chatted about Clara, the prince, the snowflakes and the sugar plum fairy who they just seen on stage.

“Are we going home now?” Grace asked as she tried to put her coat on.

“No, not yet. We told you we would go to a restaurant to have dinner today.” Louis answered “We all look so good tonight, so we have to show it off some more.” Louis added, hoping it wasn’t too much to ask for that the three of them would behave another few hours. But they had colour books with them and small cars for James, so they wouldn’t get bored in the restaurant and they picked one where they knew they wouldn’t wait too long.

Of course Louis and Harry also wanted to treat themselves and their children with great food but they also hoped James and his sisters would be so tired afterwards that they would go straight to bed.

And they should be right. After they enjoyed a lovely dinner in an Italian restaurant with pasta and ice cream for desert, James, Grace and Emma fell asleep in the back seat as soon they left London. They carried Grace and Emma upstairs and James followed them quietly crashing in his bed as soon as he saw it. After putting them in their pj’s and kisses them good night, Harry left their rooms looking for Louis but he was nowhere to be found.

 

Harry went to back to their bedroom looking for Louis and he was about to take off his suit as he heard a voice behind him and he turned around.

“Looking for me?” Louis asked leaning against the door frame and Harry couldn’t take his eyes off him.

Louis was standing there only wearing black boxers and nothing else. He grinned when he saw Harry’s reaction, who was also wearing nothing else than his underwear. Sometimes it came handy that Harry got rid of his clothes fast, Louis thought before he locked the door behind him.

Biting his lower lip he moved over to Harry.

“I would have bet you would also wear your suspenders.” Harry whispered into Louis left ear before he placed kisses down his neck.

“Have other plans with them.” Louis answered him bringing one hand from behind his back and holding the suspenders in front of Harry’s eyes.

He started to kiss him passionately. “Bed… on your back… hands over your head… now.” Louis ordered between the kisses and Harry obeyed his orders without hesitation.   
They wouldn’t get much sleep that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback?


	8. 7th of December – Happy X-Mas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry are looking for a special Christmas ornament

**7th of December – Happy X-Mas**  
 _And so this is Xmas (war is over)_  
For weak and for strong (if you want it)  
For rich and the poor ones (war is over)  
The world is so wrong (if you want it)  
And so happy Xmas (war is over)  
For black and for white (if you want it)  
For yellow and red ones (war is over)  
Let's stop all the fight (now)

 

Louis hated it. He hated shopping and he hating to buy things in a shops which he thought he could buy more easily online.

“Tell me again why we are here.” Louis sat as he and Harry stepped into the shop and he saw all the people in there. It was a store for kinda expensive stuff, so not many young people have been there but after 4 years he knew that even 90 years old had a mobile phone and loved to take pics with them. Well, not with them, with Harry mostly and Harry would never say no to them because he loved all of his fans and he loved to make them happy.

No, it wasn’t like Louis didn’t love their fans because he did. They were amazing and so supportive that he wanted to make them happy too but sometimes it got all too much and he wanted to go out without tons of fans following them.

 

“To buy a Christmas ornament.” Harry said looking around.

“Haz, we have tons of ornaments! You were the one who bought them!” Louis spoke a bit too loud so that people were looking at him confused.

“No, Lou. Not one like the others. Our Christmas ornament.”

“Our Christmas ornament?” Louis asked puzzled.

“I thought it would be a nice tradition. Every year we get a new ornament which reminds us of the year.” Harry smiled and Louis wondered when Harry came up with this. “Don’t you like it?”

“I do, Haz. It’s a lovely idea but do you realise that we don’t have one for the other years either because we couldn’t buy one?”

“But we have them.” Harry admitted quietly.

“What?”

“I started 2010 with a clef because they put us in the band together, and we have a suitcase with our initials, well we started to travel the world together so I thought it made sense and last year I got us a ship and a compass, because… well you know why but you are my home and I hope I’m yours too.”

Louis couldn’t believe it. He seen the ornaments in a small box before but he never wondered why they weren’t with the other ornaments and why Harry treated them so carefully. Now he knew.

“Oh Haz.” He kissed him and he smiled when he realised that it came naturally now. Of course it was natural for him to kiss Harry but to kiss him in public was still something he couldn’t believe he was allowed to do so far. Three years of hiding their relationship left some marks.

“So you like the idea?” Harry asked carefully.

“Of course, I do. But this year we are going to pick one together, okay?”

And together they walked to the corner where all the different ornaments were hanging.

“I never knew there are so many different ones.” Louis stated looking at the wall in front of him.

“That’s only because you never leave the house for shopping.”

Though Louis wasn’t answering, Harry could see that Louis was thinking of something hardly.

“What about this one?” Louis asked holding a small chef in his hand.

“Louis, I’m the one who cooks and you didn’t burn the house this year, so no.”

Louis frowned but put the ornament back before getting another one which was also rejected by Harry.

“What about the dog? We spoke about a dog this year.” But Harry knew it wasn’t the real thing yet.

“But we didn’t get one, Harry. So no.”

“This is harder than I thought.” Harry had to admit. It was far easier to pick out the other ones. They kinda found him.

After another 30 minutes they still haven’t found one and they were frustrated.

“Maybe we can try it in another shop?” Louis suggested shrugging his shoulders.

“But this one has the best range and I bet you don’t want to go to another shop.”

“Not really but it’s getting late. Maybe we can do it tomorrow.” He could see that Harry was said about it so he fast added “We will find one, promise.”

“Okay.”

 

They were already on their way out when Louis saw some ornaments in a small box beneath the Christmas tree next to the exist. He knew it was the one and so he stopped.

“Haz, what about this one?” He asked.

“Which one?” He couldn’t see it as Louis was bending down to get one.

“This one.” Louis smiled.

“War is over?” It was a small globe with a band which stated war is over. It was really nice but what had it to do with them, he wondered.

“Of course John saw the bigger picture. But isn’t our war over too? He fought so long, Haz and finally we succeeded. There is no more fear and this Christmas will be a good one because we are together. Our war came to an end this year and you are my world.” Louis whispered looking at the small globe in his hand.

Harry couldn’t say anything. He simply didn’t know how to put all his feelings into words and so he answered the only way he knew where no words were needed.

Louis found Harry’s lips on his. He was pulled into loving and caring kiss which let him know how much Harry loved him.

They knew people where looking at them, but people were looking at them all the time and now they couldn’t care less.

 

Later at home they would place the small ornament next to the others in the box and they couldn’t wait to decorate the Christmas tree and to tell others why there were 4 ornaments so differently from the red ones around them.

 

 

 


	9. 8th of December – Rudolph the red nose reindeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Louis and their children bake and decorate cookies

 

  
**8th of December – Rudolph the red nose reindeer**   
_Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer_   
_Had a very shiny nose_   
_And if you ever saw it_   
_You would even say it glows_   
_All of the other reindeer_   
_Used to laugh and call him names_   
_They never let poor Rudolph_   
_Play in any reindeer games_

 

“I didn’t know we live in a bakery.” Louis stated as he walked into the kitchen.  
  


Harry was just about to place another baking sheet of cookies into the oven while Emma, Grace and James waited at the kitchen table. In front of them Louis saw icing, colourful sugar sprinkles and melted chocolate.

“What are we waiting for?” Louis whispered into Emma’s ear after he sat down beside her.   
He laughed a bit when he realised that Harry and the kids were wearing matching aprons but didn’t say anything, it would be more fun to tease Harry later when the kids weren’t around.

“We are waiting for daddy, and the cookies to cool down.” Emma whispered back putting her small hands over her mouth and Louis’ left ear. Looking over at the Harry she realised that he caught her and started to giggle.  
  


“We are not whispering in this kitchen.” Harry said and placed a plate with cookies on the table.  
  


Before Louis could grab a cookie Harry patted his hand and gave him a stern look.

“Maybe I just wanted to decorate one too.”

“No, Lou. You wanted to eat one. I know you!” Harry stated and sat down at the table too. He placed cookies in front of the children who fast grabbed the frosting and chocolate to start.

“Just one, Haz. Please!” Lou pled and tried his best to give Harry his most charming glance.

“Okay, only one Lou and only if he help to clean the kitchen and the kids later.” Harry said.

Louis didn’t really know why should help as he didn’t cause the mess for once but he guessed it was only fair as he would eat the cookies too.   
There was also no way he could see and smell the cookies in front of him without trying one.

Louis took a big bite and chewed with relish. As clumsy as Harry was, Louis thought, he was really good when it came to domestic things.

“They are delicious.”

“We put vanilla and cinnamon in them.” Grace spilled out and as James and Emma were giving her a stern look she added a small “oops.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Louis wondered why Emma and James were giving their little sister that look.

“That was supposed to be a secret and Grace just spilled it out.” James said before he ate some chocolate. By the amount of chocolate and icing that wandered into his mouth instead of on the cookies, Louis was sure that James would never sleep tonight. But he would blame it on Harry and not destroy the fun right now.

Harry, who turned off the oven after he took out the last sheet with cookies, came back to the table and sat down.

“But James, we don’t keep secret from papa. We can tell him everything.” Harry explained and James nodded.

“And I promise not to tell anyone!” Louis promised while he grabbed another cookie.

“Lou!”  
  


“Sorry, but we can’t decorate all these cookie man anyway.” Louis tried to explain but still Harry gave him a death glare.

“But these are not men.” Grace said. “We make reindeers!”

“Huh?” Louis wondered as Grace held up the cookie which she just decorated. And as much Louis tried the amount of sugar sprinkles made it impossible for him to figure out anything. But he smiled at her and apparently that was enough for her to focus on the cookies again.

Instead Louis grabbed a cookie and had a closer look. It was clearly a man, he thought. He even saw the cookie cutter. It was not a reindeer and he could turn around the cookie as much as he tried it was just a man for him.

Harry laughed and he could see that Emma was looking at him too.

“Do we tell him another secret, Em?” Harry asked her.

“You have to turn the cookie around.” She started to explain. “The head is the head of the reindeer too but legs are the horns.”

“What about the arms.”

“Ears.” She said, clearly wondering why he couldn’t see it himself.

Of course ears, Louis thought, what else.

“Look.” Emma was holding her cookie up and he could see it now. The face, the ears, the horns and even the red nose.

“Oh that’s a great reindeer, Em.” He said and Louis could see how proud she was. After telling James and Grace that there cookies were also masterpieces, he looked over to Harry who was decorating a cookie on his own now.

After a while he held it up and Louis looked at it closely. It had every single detail, the red nose, big eyes, mouth and brown horns, even the kids were looking at it amazed.

“I’m sorry Haz. But that’s not a reindeer! Where is the chocolate? The sprinkles? Where is the fun...you failed.” Louis said with a stern voice but the children laughed. They knew their dads well now.

“You didn’t even decorate one!” Harry argued.  
  


Louis didn’t need to be ask twice and so he took a cookie covered the legs with chocolate, placed frosting over the head and placed colorful sprinkles on top of it. There couldn’t have been more sugar on it if he tried.

“See, a reindeer. Has everything, chocolate, sprinkles, frosting and pay attention to the red sugar pearl?”

“You mean the one which just was covered by chocolate running down the cookie and your hands?” Harry asked.

“Adds some interesting details.”

Laughter was filling the kitchen now and looking at the freshly decorated cookies in front of them they assured each other that it were the best cookies they’ve ever seen and when they ate one later that day they even were sure it had been the best they’ve ever had.

Needless to say that Louis ate Harry and Harry’s ate Louis’.


	10. 9th of December – Angel gets its wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, Harry and their children have a Christmas movie marathon

  
**9th of December – Angel gets its wings**   
_Remember..._   
_For each and every bell that rings_   
_Another angel gets his wings_   
_So show you care and share your light_   
_And help an angel fly tonight_   


It was a lazy Saturday afternoon in the Tomlinson-Styles household and James, Grace and Emma were sitting at the living room floor reading in a book.

“Hey did you forget which day is today?” Louis asked looking at the three of them on the floor.

“What day?” James asked as he looked up.

“Christmas movie marathon, so get your favourite movies here and we start when daddy made the popcorn.”

“We can pick one each?” Grace wondered. Normally they weren’t allowed to watch tv at all, only a short dvd here and there and today they would watch three movies. In the world of a four year old this was a big event and so she ran off to get Winnie the Pooh & Christmas too.

She hadn’t seen the movie before as she was told to wait till Christmas when Harry bought her the dvd a few days back but she loved Winnie Pooh and his friends and so she was sure it would be her favourite Christmas movie.

 

When Grace returned to the living room a big bowl of popcorn was standing on the table and Emma, James, Harry and Louis were sitting on the floor surrounded by pillows and blankets, waiting for her return with her dvd 

“Put it in Gracie, we start with yours.” Louis said and so she put the dvd in before running back to Harry so she could cuddle with her daddy.

“Of course it’s Winnie the Pooh.” James blurted out a bit annoyed as Pooh Bear appeared on the screen.

“No complaining here, James. We will watch your movie too without any comments!” Louis said to him.

“And Winnie the Pooh is great.” Emma said staring at the screen.

“Right Em, and now we watch the movie and enjoy some popcorn.” Harry said taking a hand full of popcorn in his mouth and Louis could only shake his head looking at him.

And they would enjoy Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger and all others celebrating Christmas together though James would never admit how much he enjoyed it because at the age of 8 he was “too old” for Winnie the Pooh!

 

And as a grown up boy he was now, as he told the other, he chose Home Alone because he would also survive Christmas alone and get rid of the burglars all by himself.

“I wouldn’t like to be home alone.” Emma whispered so James wouldn’t hear her “Especially not on Christmas.”

“No one is home alone on Christmas and ever.” Louis whispered too hugging her a bit tighter as she was sitting between his legs.

“Did you see that? I could do that too!” James said excited pointing at the screen.

“We don’t doubt that, James but please promise us not use the iron on your own!” Harry said, making a mental note to find another place for the iron. Not James couldn’t reach it now but he wanted to be sure.

“I promise, daddy.”

James also wanted to tell them that he could also use his cars like Kevin did and leave the house out of the window, but decided to stay quiet and at the end of the movie he would have even to admit that Christmas without his family around, wouldn’t be Christmas.

 

“Okay, I think us all need a little break now and eat dinner before we will continue with Emma’s movie.” Harry stated before he stood up.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we eat here? It’s so comfortable and we don’t want to get up.” Emma said.

How he was supposed to say no when Emma asked him like that, Harry wondered. The four of them looked so comfortable snuggled close to each other under the blankets. Harry on his own would love to sit beside Louis and cuddle with his loved ones.

“Yes, daddy. Can we eat here?” Louis pouted looking at Harry who was about to leave the room, already giving up.

Walking over to the kitchen, he had to admit that the kids and Louis, and especially Louis, wouldn’t have been a great help in the kitchen. Somehow all of them had the talent to turn the kitchen into a mess without touching anything, and Harry could swear they have it from Louis though they weren’t their biological dads.

 

When he returned to the living room with a plate with sandwiches and saw Louis and their children smiling and goofing around, he knew it would never matter if they are adopted or not. They would love them a 100% and more.

“So what are we going to watch now?” Harry asked as he placed the plate in front of them and saw that the movie already started.

“A Christmas Carol. The Disney version.” Emma announced. “Sorry we didn’t wait.”

“A classic Em, great! And no problem.” Harry answered and watched the movie along with the other four.

“Too bad the marathon is over.” James said when the movie stopped to play. “It was fun.”  
  


“Who said it’s over?” Both Harry and Louis said at the same time and they all started to laugh.

“But we watched three movies.” Grace said.

“We did, but daddy and I picked a movie too!” Louis announced. He stood up and placed another dvd in the player.

“It’s black and white!” James stated.

“It’s an old movie, James. It’s called It’s a Wonderful Life and a classic to watch at Christmas!”

“What is it about?” He wanted to know but Louis just shook his head and told him to watch the movie so he would know.

…………………………………………

_Later that night._

Harry brought James and Grace to bed and Louis Emma and as he was about the leave the room after saying goodnight to her and all her plush animals, he heard Emma turning around.

“Papa?” Emma asked tired.

“Yes, Em?”

“Can we place a bell in our Christmas tree too, so an angel gets its wings?”

“We can do that, Em.” Louis smiled. “But now sleep, it’s late.”

“I love you papa and daddy.” Emma said before she closed her eyes and hugged her doll tight.

“I will tell him. Sleep well.” But she already fallen asleep and the next day Louis would take her shopping after school and they would buy a bell.  
  


For an angel to get its wings on Christmas Day.

 

 


	11. 10th of December – White Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Christmas doesn't have to be on the 25th of December

**10th of December – White Christmas**   
_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
Just like the ones I used to know   
_Where the treetops glisten_   
_And children listen_   
_To hear sleigh bells in the snow._   
  


Louis was sitting on the window bench and looking at the grey sky outside. It looked like it would start to rain soon and that’s exactly how he felt. His world was grey and cold and not white and cheerful as it was supposed to be. Christmas 2012 wouldn’t be a great one, he knew it. He knew it even it was two weeks away. He wouldn’t spend it with Harry and that’s all it needed to suck.

The worst part of it was that Harry would also miss his birthday too as it was on the 24th. Why he wasn’t allowed to spend the most wonderful time of the year with his boyfriend, Louis wondered. Why weren’t they allowed to be happy? Louis knew the answer but didn’t want to think of their management now.

He didn’t even care that Taylor would be with Harry. He didn’t care that he would be with Eleanor, though he would hate the person who came up with this forever, he only cared about Harry and that he wouldn’t be with him.

When Harry returned home two hours later Louis was still staring at the dark sky. It really started to rain.

“Don’t say you didn’t move all day, Lou.” Harry asked getting out of his wet hoodie and putting one of his sweaters on.

Getting no answer from Louis, Harry moved over to him and put his hands on the other one’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, boo.”

“It’s not your fault, Haz. The whole thing shouldn’t be so fucked up. We should spend Christmas together like last year and not apart.”

“We don’t need Christmas to be together, we have now but I promise I will think of you every minute!”

“Promise.” Louis pouted.

“Promise!”

“You won’t be there for my birthday either and can’t give you your gifts I got you for christmas.”

“You already got me something?”

Louis nodded “It’s packed in my closet. You can take it with you when we come back from the States.”

Of course he already got him something; as soon as Louis saw it a few weeks back he knew that it would be the perfect gift for Harry. He also bought it because he knew he would have no time to do it in December because they had a few concerts and tv shows in the States which would start on the 12th.

“Well.” Harry started to speak and Louis could see that he was thinking hard. “I think I have an idea.”

And with that Harry was out of the room leaving a puzzled Louis behind on the window bench.  


When Harry returned he held a small plastic tree, which was normally standing in their kitchen, in his one hand and a wrapped gift in the other.

“What’s that?” Louis wondered. He couldn’t figure out what Harry was planning.

“This is a Christmas tree, well a rather small one and plastic but didn’t have the time to get a proper one and this.” Holding up his other hand “Is your Christmas present.”

“And?”

“We are going to celebrate Christmas today, Lou!”

“But it’s not the 25th and we don’t even have snow.” Louis answered with a quiet voice.

Placing the tree and the gift on the table,Harry walked over the window and sat down beside Louis and took his hands in his.

“Lou, we can do whatever we want. Jesus wasn’t born on the 25th anyway and I don’t want us to be miserable on our last day together. We won’t get much time in the US, we both know that but we can make the best out of the time we have. And sadly, we live in England, so the chances for snow are rather small anyway.”

“Because it makes everything look pretty. The world is more peaceful. Calmer somehow. And it hides things underneath, even the bad things will look pretty, Haz. It reminds me of my childhood, I guess we didn’t have a lot of snow but every time it snowed something great happened.” Louis answered.

“Sorry, I can’t give you that. Maybe we can dream of snow or paint the windows. But now move and get my gift down here and I will make us hot chocolate and tea and then eat cookies while we will cuddle under the blankets and listen to Christmas music and have our own Christmas!” Harry smiled and he was smiling because Louis was smiling too before he left the room.

 

He put a CD in the player and walked to the kitchen where he found some cookies and made tea for Louis and hot chocolate for himself. He even found some little marshmallows.

When he returned to the living room Louis already sat under the blanket and he placed the cups on the table before he joined him.

“Merry Christmas Haz.” Louis said giving Harry his gift.

“Could you open mine first?” Harry asked and Louis could see that he was nervous.

“Of course, Haz.” Louis smiled wondering why Harry was so nervous. Well, he was nervous too, hoping Harry would like his gift.

When Louis opened the box it left him speechless. He didn’t know what to say. It was a small silver compass and he knew exactly what why Harry got it for him. The compass. The ship. His home. Still not saying a word he took it out of the box and opened it.

_Second star to the right,_  
and straight on till morning  
H.

 

“You like it? I know it’s not practical and maybe I should have gotten you something else. It just reminded me of you…And I wanted to remember where your home is” and before Harry could go on Louis started to kiss him.

“It’s perfect, Haz. I love it. I will take it with me and when we are apart but I will never ever forget where my home is Haz. You are my home and always will be.” He didn’t need the compass for it though. Harry was always his home, no matter where they were in the world; Harry made every place his home. “Thank you and now open yours before I get to emotional. It was supposed to be a happy day!”

“You got me a snow globe?” Harry grinned from ear to ear.

“I never got why you fancy snow so much,sure I want it too but your eyes always light up when you watch the snow falling and I saw it in the shop and I just had to get for you but actually your gift it in it. You can open the bottom.” Louis explained and Harry turned the snow globe around

Harry wondered what could be inside it. It was a small bag with a necklace inside.

“You got me a paper plane necklace?” He didn’t need to say that he loved it for Louis to know, his face gave it all away.

“Reminded me of you.”

“It’s perfect. Thanks Lou.” And he pulled Louis in a tight hug. He never wanted to let him go again.

 

Later at night both of them would lay tired but happy on the sofa, blankets keeping them warm and Harry would turn around his snow globe and both of them would dream of a White Christmas. The one they knew from the year before and the ones ahead of them which they would spend together.

 

 


	12. 11th of December –  A Marshmallow World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and the kids go sledding

 

**11th of December –  A Marshmallow World**   
_It's a marshmallow world in the winter,_   
_When the snow comes to cover the ground,_   
_It's the time for play, it's a whipped cream day,_   
_I wait for it all year round._

 

“Papa, papa, hurry!” James shouted running down the hallway while Emma and Grace were patiently waiting at the front door.

“I’m coming.” Louis said caring two sledges. “Just needed to get the sledges, otherwise we won’t be able to go sledding.”

 

“Daddy, why aren’t you coming with us?” Grace asked Harry as he closed her jacket and placed her hat on her head.

“I have to work today but I promise I will be home when you come back.” Harry smiled at her.   
He had to do an interview today, it was long scheduled, and though he was sad for not joining them this day, he knew sometimes it was good when one of them got the spend some time with the children alone. But he couldn’t wait to hear their stories later.

“Okay, daddy.” Grace stated and he kissed her on her left cheek.

“Have fun today and no broken arms or legs.” Harry shouted as he walked outside to his car. Reaching it he turned around and blew Louis a kiss before driving off.

 

Louis, Grace, Emma and James left soon afterwards and walked along a deserted road which led to a small hill close to their house.

“Papa, can you pull us on the sledge?” James asked, mostly because he was tired of walking.

“Okay.” Louis smiled. “Just sit all down and be careful not to fall down.” Louis said before the kids sat down. Thankfully for Louis the three of them fit on one sledge because he had no idea how he should pull two sledges at once.

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way…. The children sang as they made their way along the road and Louis wondered if he was the horse in this story.

But even if he didn’t mind. He enjoyed to spend some time along with them. Sure the best thing ever was when all the five of them were together and having fun but from time to time he loved to have some time with them alone. He knew the same went for Harry and the children. So at least once a month both of them tried to spend time with one of them alone. It didn’t matter if it was a trip to the supermarket where they would get an extra ice cream afterwards, a picnic in the park or simply a walk outside. They just tried their best to spend some time alone with each child.

They walked for a while till they reached the small hill.

 

“Time to walk.” Louis announced and the kids groaned as if they looked at the Mount Everest and not at a small hill.

While they walked up the hill Louis wondered if James wasn’t actually his biological child. The way he complained about the little walk reminded Louis of the first time Harry dragged him on it to enjoy the sunset because he complained all way up about it. That he was tired, that the way was too steep, they could do the same without walking up there… James found exactly the same reason and only stopped as the reached the top.

To Louis’ surprise no one else was up there. Normally it was the place for children to run around and have some fun, especially in winter but maybe because it was in the middle of the week and the elder children had to go to school.

“Are you ready?” Louis asked placing the sledges in front on the ground.

“Who is going with whom?” Grace asked confused.

“You might go with Grace as she is the youngest, papa.I’m going with Emma, but not too fast at first.” James announced.

“That’s very thoughtful of you James.”

“I’m her big brother…” He announced and Louis had a hard time not to laugh then even if James was actually their big brother, there was just one year between him and Emma and most of the time she acted much older than her age.

Grace was sitting down between his legs and he held her with one hand as he pushed the sledge to the edge. And while he still wondered how fast they would be Emma and James were already sledding down the hill laughing, giggling and enjoying themselves the fullest.

Soon he and Grace followed the other one’s and laughed too on their way down. He could hear Grace scream “faster” and he wondered if it would actually ever be fast enough for her.  


They went up and down a few more times, sometimes alone, sometimes two of them but always with a lot of fun and happiness. At one point James was the happiest when they won their little race against the girls. And seeing him so happy and seeing that the girls didn’t care as they were laughing too, Louis wouldn’t admit that they only won because he was much heavier than the girls together. Not that they children would understand the physical concept…

The hours flew by as they enjoyed the time outside and the sledding. And Louis could hear the children groan as he announced that they had to walk back home because it would get dark soon. Only the promise to come back soon helped to get the kids walking home.

 

Unfortunately on their way home it started to snow again and so they walked as fast as they could home. There wasn’t much talking as the snow blew into their faces and it also got much colder than before. Louis really hoped Harry would be home by now.

And his hopes were heard as Harry opened the door as soon as they reached it.

“Aww three little snow man.” Harry said smiling. Quickly he told the children to take off their clothes and go upstairs where he ran a bath for them.

“And hi big snow man.” Harry kissed him. “Take a hot shower. I’m taking care of the kids.” Harry stated before following the kids.

Louis was thankful for that because a long hot shower was all he needed right now.  


Coming out of the shower Louis was putting his pj bottoms and a sweater on as it has gotten late. He smiled when he found a cup of hot tea next to his clothes. As he walked down he could hear Harry talking to the kids in the living room. And a big smile crossed his face when he heard them talking so happily about the day because he enjoyed it too.

“Papa said we would go again on the weekend.” James stated as a matter of fact.

“Did he?” Harry wondered not knowing about these plans but then he reminded himself that he couldn’t know because he hadn’t spoken with Louis yet.

“Yes, he did.” Louis answered as he entered the room.

“Can I come too?” Harry asked.

“Hmm.” Louis started as he sat down on the sofa next to James and Emma. And as Grace climbed on his lap he added “What do you think, are we going to take daddy with us?”

“Please.” Harry pled puppy-eyed.

“Yes.” Emma said and James added “Only if you bring your own sledge though!”

“I will James, I will.” Harry laughed happily.

“But maybe we should only take him with us when he makes us some hot chocolate with marshmallows now.” Louis said and grinned.

James, Emma and Grace couldn’t agree to that fast enough and Harry knew he had no chance. So he stood up and went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate for them all.  


He would even add some extra marshmallows to improve his chances that they would take him even he had no own sledge.


	13. 12h of December – Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a first time for everything... Louis and Harry make snow angels

  
**12h of December – Winter Wonderland**   
_When it snows, ain't it thrilling,_   
_Though your nose gets a chilling_   
_We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,_   
_Walking in a winter wonderland._   


 

When Louis woke up before Harry he normally went back to sleep right away as he knew Harry was an early riser and him sleeping peacefully next to meant that it wasn’t time to get up. But this morning was different, he couldn’t really figure out what it was at first but the whole room was too bright to go back to sleep. And it wasn’t just bright because they forgot to close the curtains last night as they had been busy with other things but it was bright because… well, Louis didn’t know and so he stood up to check it.  
  
And when he walked over to the window he could see it. Snow was falling heavily outside and turning their garden and everything else into a winter wonderland. Louis smiled looking at the freshly fallen snow, somehow snow made the christmas time more special and the world more peaceful, he thought.

Looking over his shoulder he wanted to wake Harry up straight away. As he knew he would be as excited as he was, if not even more.

He was just about to walk over to the bed when he remembered a conversation they had a while ago.

………………

_Los Angeles in July_   


“Louis?” Harry asked lying in the sun beside his boyfriend.

“Hmm?” Louis didn’t feel like speaking, he just wanted to enjoy a few more minutes in the sun before they had to leave for another photoshoot.

“I never made a snow angel.”

“Haz.” Louis sighted. “We have over 30 degrees here. Why are you thinking of snow!?”

“I don’t know, Lou. It just came into my mind.”

“Then think of something else.” Louis closed his eyes again enjoying the sun on his skin.

“Have you ever made a snow angel?” Harry asked, not wanting to end the talk there.

“Yes, I have. As a child, with my sisters, every time we had snow like everyone else.” Louis spoke without thinking. “And not just let my lay here in silence for a while, okay.”

“Okay.” Harry whispered laying down again too.  


But Louis could hear the sadness in his voice and got up again to face his boyfriend.

“Okay, Haz. I don’t know why you think of snow now but how come you never made snow angels?”

“I dunno.” Harry softly spoke. “As you also know we don’t have snow too often. I mean real snow which lasts… one winter I had plans to do one but I got sick and had to stay inside, another time Gem promised me to do them with me but forgot about it. I waited at home but she went to see a friend and the next day the snow was gone. I also broke my leg one winter…and alone it was no fun, guess I was always unlucky.”

“I promise you to make snow angels when we have snow.”

“Really?” Harry’s face lightened up.

“I promise but let me get some rest now, please.”

“Okay.”

…………………………

They never spoke about it again and never even came it up to Louis’ mind till the moment he saw the snow falling outside. Knowing that it was supposed to rain and get warmer later he needed he had to be fast.

He put on some jeans and he sweater before walking down the stairs to grab their coats, scarves, beanies and mittens.

When he came back into the bedroom he placed everything on the bed and walked over to the side of the bed Harry was sleeping in.

“Haz.” Louis whispered stroking the other one’s hair softly.

“Hmm, no. let me sleep Lou.” Harry spoke more asleep than awake.

“Shh, no Haz. I need you to get up and put your clothes on.”

“Why? It’s early.” Harry still hadn’t opened his eyes.

“You will see. I promise it will be good.” Louis smiled when Harry finally opened his eyes and climbed out of the best. Louis tried his best to block Harry’s view so he wouldn’t be able to look outside.

After putting their clothes on they walked down the stairs, Harry still more asleep than awake.  


“Close your eyes.” Louis spoke as they reached the living room.

“What?”   
  
“Close your eyes.” Louis said. “Just do it and take my hand.”

Harry closed his eyes and slowly followed Louis who took his hand and led him. He still didn’t know what was going on but as usual he didn’t question Louis’ plans and followed him. He knew that they were walking through the living room and once Louis opened the door a cold breeze was filling the room. Apparently they were walking outside, Harry just didn’t know why.

They stopped on the back porch and Louis told him to open his eyes.  


“It’s snowing!” Harry smiled. He loved snow. Everything was so pretty when it snowed. He just loved it.

Louis, who already stepped into the garden, had to smile when he saw Harry’s face lighten up like the one of a kid on christmas morning.

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to make a snow angel?” Louis shouted over to Harry before he let himself fall down on the snow.

Quickly Harry run over to the place where Louis was lying and let himself fall down next to him. But he didn’t move.

“Don’t tell me you don’t even know HOW to make a snow angel!” Louis asked as he moved his legs and arms to create an angel.

Harry shook his head as he smiled over to Louis. He couldn’t believe that Louis remembered his words and he couldn’t believe that he was making a snow angel wearing his pj’s under his coat.

He rolled over to Louis and kissed him on the cheek to thank him.  


Later both laughed when they looked at their messed up snow angels from the bedroom windows. It was nearly impossible to see two angels in the snow.

“Maybe the two became one.” Louis spoke, looking over to Harry, who smiled at him as he heard the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments?


	14. 13th of December – Wonderful Christmas time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis takes Harry to a date in the middle of the night.
> 
> (it kinda belongs to chapter 10, but you don't really have to read it to understand this one)

  
**13th of December – Wonderful Christmas time**   
_The moon is right_   
_The spirits up_   
_We're here tonight_   
_And that's enough_   
_Simply having a wonderful christmastime_   
_Simply having a wonderful christmastime_   


 

„Where are we going Lou? Management will kill us if they figure out we left the hotel alone and in the middle of the night!“

“Shh, Haz or do you want us to get caught before we even left the hotel.” Louis answered as quietly as he could.

When Louis knocked on Harry’s hotel door earlier and told him to get dressed, Harry was too tired to ask any questions and followed Louis outside but now he was sure his heart was pounding so loudly that he was sure others would be able to hear it. Leaving the hotel in the middle of the night was not a good idea in his eyes. Management could figure out or paps and fans could see them.  


But when they left the hotel no one was to be seen. Here and there people were walking by but no one seemed to care about the two boys walking down the streets side by side and the shorter one carrying around a bag.

“And they won’t kill us, Haz.” Louis said trying to calm Harry down.

“Who?” Harry asked surprised.

With his big green eyes and with beanie and his head and the thick scarf around his neck Harry couldn’t be any cuter, Louis thought and squeezed the other one’s hand for a short moment to show him that everything would be okay.

“Management, you said earlier they would kill us but they won’t. They might have more restrictions for us and hate us more, though I doubt it’s possible, but they won’t kill us. It’s us who fill their pockets with money.” Louis said and Harry knew he was right.

Money was all Modest cared about; same for their PR team, money and nothing else. When they signed the contract they all were far too young and naïve to know what it meant. They just wanted to sing and tour the world; they had no idea what they’ve gotten themselves into.

“What’s in the bag?” Harry wanted to know pointing at the bag Louis was carrying with him.

“Can’t tell you.” Louis answered as they kept on walking down the streets.

“And where are we going?”

“Can’t tell you either!” Louis grinned. “You will see it when we are there and then you will also see what’s in the bag.”

 

The kept on walking for a while before Louis suddenly stopped in front of some stairs.

“The stairs?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, Harry. The stairs!”

“Oh.”

“Of course not. It’s down there.” Louis explained but still Harry couldn’t see it because of the trees and wall in front of them.

After making sure no one followed them they shared a kiss on the stairs before continuing their way down.

“It’s still a weird date, Lou.”

“Who said it’s a date? And trust me, it’s not weird. It’s perfect.”

Harry couldn’t believe his eyes as they reached their destination.

 

An ice rink.

“Lou.” Harry smiled brightly.

“Sorry it’s not the one in front of the Rockefeller Centre but hope this one is doing it too!” Louis answered and got the ice skates out of the bag he was carrying around.

“It’s even better. Just you and I ice skating in New York!” Harry beamed and run over to Louis to hug him.

“Well I couldn’t know that we would be alone but it’s definitely a plus.” Louis grinned before handing Harry is skates and gesturing him to put them on.

Both of them walked hand in hand to the ice rink after the put on the ice skates and left their shoes and bags at the bench next to the ice.

As soon as they were on the ice Louis let go of Harry’s hand and made his way over the ice. He didn’t know why but he always enjoyed to ice skate, maybe because it was like flying or maybe because he was always so carefree when he stood on the ice. But right now, he didn’t care why, he was with Harry and that was all it needed for him to be happy.

Thinking of Harry he turned around looking out for Harry and he could see him still close to where they started and he made his way back to him.

“Those long legs are really not handy all the time.” Louis spoke when he reached Harry. “Come on, give me your hand and I will help you.” He added with a smile on his face and reached out it hand to Harry.

“What if someone sees us?” Harry wondered.

“Then I’m making sure the great Harry Styles won’t break his legs while he is touring. Come on, I’m allowed to help my mate, aren’t I?”

Harry took Louis hand and they both skated over the ice. Slow and shaky first but soon Harry was more comfortable with the ice skates on his legs and he just held Louis hand because he wanted to and not because needed to.

“It’s perfect, Lou!” Harry said looking down at their hands and he couldn’t tell anymore where his ended and Louis’ started. They were just one.  


They skated a few more rounds before falling down at the ice and looking at the sky above them.

It was a starry night with a full moon.

“Look at the stars, Lou.” Harry said pointing at the sky above them. “They are beautiful.”

“They are. I just need quiet moments like this sometimes, just the two of us alone. I miss this when we are on tour. There are too many people around us telling us what to do.” Louis whispered.

“Shh, don’t Lou. I don’t want to talk about them. Not now. Not here.” Harry whispered.

“Oh Haz, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you.” Louis said.

“You didn’t.”

“But you know, it reminds me of something…” Louis began to speak “second star to the right…” but Louis couldn’t speak any further because Harry crawled on top of him and started to kiss him.

“Haz.” Louis murmured between the kisses. “People.”

“I don’t care.” Harry shrugged his shoulders before he kissed him again

“Since when?” Louis asked raising an eyebrow.

“Since my wonderful boyfriend surprised me with a trip to the ice rink and is now laying under me, looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes and so I just want to kiss him.” Harry explained before kissing him again.  


They didn’t care if anyone would see them, if management would figure out, they would just enjoy the time they had.

They had each other and that would always be enough.

And they were pretty sure the moon wouldn’t tell anyone about their date in the middle of the night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments?


	15. 14th of December – It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It snowed and Harry and the children wake Louis up with a breakfast.

**14th of December – It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year**   
_It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year_   
_With the kids jingle belling_   
_And everyone telling you "Be of good cheer"_   
_It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year_   
_It's the hap -happiest season of all_   
_With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings_   
_When friends come to call_   
_It's the hap - happiest season of all_

 

It was supposed to be a normal day in the Tomlinson-Styles household but when Harry woke up and saw the snow falling peacefully outside he knew that all normal rules would be suspended.

He went over to the window to look the scenery outside. He realised that it must have been snowing for a while already as their whole garden was snow covered. Looking over his shoulder Harry saw his handsome husband sleeping peacefully in their bed. It wasn’t unusual that Harry would be awake hours before Louis as Harry didn’t need a lot of sleep. And like always Harry walked out of the bedroom and making his way downstairs into the kitchen.  


There he grabbed flour, eggs and milk to prepare the dough for pancakes for the children. Later he would make toast and eggs for Louis and himself.

“Daddy?” It was Grace, which totally surprised Harry as she normally wouldn’t get up early, who stood in the door still half asleep.

“Hey, sleepy head.” Harry said walking over to her. “Why are you awake? It’s still early.”

“There was a loud noise outside and I woke up.” She stated.

“Maybe it was the snow that fell from the roof.” Harry said and he could see Grace face lightening up amazed.

“It snowed?”

“Yes, it snowed, Gracie. Just have a look at our garden.” Harry stated and Grace was off to the living room from where she could see the garden.

Harry was just about the go back to the counter when he heard someone running down the stairs.

 

“Daddy, daddy, it snowed!” James shouted as he ran into the kitchen.

“Hey, hey, no shouting. And I know.” Harry smiled. “Maybe you can join Grace in the living room and I make us some tea, okay?”

“Okay, daddy. Can we go out later?”

“Yes, we can, James. But please be quiet, papa is still asleep.”

 

When Harry walked into the living room a few minutes later, he not only found James and Grace sitting on the sofa looking out of the window, but also Emma who seemed to be awake for a while now.

“Good Morning.” Harry said placing a kiss on her head.

“Good Morning daddy. Isn’t it pretty outside?” she asked.

“It is. Do you also want a tea?” But she shook her head.

“Can we have breakfast? I’m hungry.” James stated and Harry laughed because he was always hungry.

“Hm. I already prepared pancake dough. But why don’t we all make breakfast and surprise papa? It’s still early and maybe so we get him out of the bed to play in the snow.”

It didn’t need a further explanation and the kids were running into the kitchen.

“Okay, you can get the tray and place cups, plates and cutlery on it while I make pancakes and eggs.” Harry explained as he walked over to the stove.

It didn’t take him long to make the pancakes and eggs as he found his routine years back when he started to make Louis breakfast when they first moved in together. Nothing had changed since then, Harry thought. All Louis could cook was chicken and mashed potatoes and he would only cook it for Harry. The only difference was that now three children were running around the kitchen getting napkins, milk and juice.

“Do we have everything?” Harry asked while he put the eggs on a plate.

“I think so.” Grace stated checking the tray again.

“Can I take the tray?” James asked.

“It might be a bit heavy for you, but you can take the juice and the milk. And Grace can take the maple syrup and Emma you can take the toast from the counter.”

 

With that the four of them walked off the kitchen and made their way upstairs.

“Shh. Don’t wake papa up.” James explained to his little sisters and Harry tried hard not to laugh because James was actually the loudest.

“Okay, all quiet now.” Harry said before he opened the door. Inside Louis seemed to be fast asleep as Harry placed the tray on the bed.

“How are we waking him up?” Harry asked quietly looking at Louis.

“We could jump on the bed!” James suggested.

“But then he might not play with us later.” Grace argued.

“You could kiss him awake, daddy.” Emma said and Harry was looking at her surprised. “Like in the movie we watched yesterday.”

“Do you think that will work?” Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

“It always work when it’s the right person.” James explained and Harry wondered if Disney movies were actually okay to watch.

As he couldn’t come up with a better plan Harry slowly kneeled down on the bed beside Louis and placed a small kiss on his husband’s lips. He let go and saw a smile crossing Louis’ face before he opened his eyes.

“We made breakfast, papa!” James said climbing on the bed followed by his sisters.

“That’s great! Eggs and toast, my favorite! Thank you.” Louis said before he grabbed a piece of toast and took a big bite.

Next to him Harry was placing pancakes on the children’s plates so they could eat too.

“It snowed!” Grace stated pointing at the window.

“Did it?” Louis asked.

“And we want to play outside with you and daddy later.”

“Oh, that’s why you made breakfast for me. Cheeky ones.” Louis stated and tickled Grace who couldn’t stop laughing.

“But are you going to play with us?” Emma asked.

“Oh of course, Em but let’s finish breakfast first.”

“But we are done, papa. You and daddy are slow!” James said.

Both, Harry and Louis laughed “No, we aren’t slow. We just enjoy breakfast. But why don’t you all go and brush your teeth and put on some clothes so we can outside after breakfast?”

“Yes.” came from three different mouths before James, Emma and Grace were out of the room.

“So you are the right one?” Louis asked.

“Hmm?” Harry wondered what Louis was talking about.

“The kiss. Like Emma said, it only works if it the right one.”

“You heard us?”

“I’m sorry Harry but the four of you weren’t really quiet discussing plans to wake me up next to the bed.” Louis explained.

“So the right one didn’t wake you up with a kiss?” Harry pouted.

“Maybe not with a kiss but I’m pretty sure the modern prince can also be woken up with breakfast.” Louis smirked before he pulled Harry over for a kiss.

“Daddy, papa…” They heard the children running down the floor.

“We are coming!” Louis shouted before he kissed Harry again.

“Papa! Daddy!” Was coming from downstairs and Harry and Louis knew they had no chance.  


And they also had no chance in the snowball fight later.

  



	16. 15th of December – We wish you a merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Direction goes carolling!

 

**15th of December– We wish you a merry Christmas**  
 _We wish you a merry Christmas_  
 _We wish you a merry Christmas_  
 _We wish you a merry Christmas_  
 _And a happy New Year._

 

“Can you believe that they asked us to be part of this charity event?” Niall spoke in excitement, nearly jumping out of the armchair he was sitting in.

“Everything seems so unreal.” Liam spoke. “The concerts, our own cd and now we are part of shows we saw on tv all those years!”

“What is this even about?” Zayn, who was texting, asked.

“We raise money for kids and make their christmas a bit better Zayn.” Harry said and he looked like he couldn’t wait for it to happen.

“But this isn’t just a normal TV show, we will go caroling!” Louis spoke looking throw the info material they received.

“How is this supposed to work?” Zayn wanted to know. Compared to his band mates he was the more practical one. How long will it take? When do we have to be there? What are we supposed to do? What do we have to think about? He liked infos to be prepared and today was no different.

“Apparently there will be tv show and people can call a hotline to donate and people will sing on stage, well the normal stuff… but this year they also asked some famous people, nine I think, to go carolling to surprise people who do charity all year long. You know to thank them for their work.”

“I can’t believe they asked us! I love carolling.” Harry grinned.

“I bet you do.” Louis mocked him.

“At least it’s something new…” Zayn spoke and he could feel the glances from the others “What? ...I never went carolling!”

“Makes sense I guess.” Liam said.

“But these people do really amazing things!” Louis said looking through the list. “Collecting money, raising awareness, starting their own projects and helping others. This one girl is just 12 years old and she started an initiative to raise money for a school in Ghana she read about. Not only did she organize a run and a concert to raise money but she also a pen pal program so students would get in touch with each other and learn about the cultures and the importance of education. That’s great! Oh and seems like she is a football fan because Lampard is going to her.”

“Who are we going to?” Harry wanted to know but before Louis could answer they had to leave for another show.

…………………………

December 15th

“Okay guys, I will explain again how everything works, alright?” Someone said after the five of them left the stage. “There is a car waiting for you outside with a camera team. And don’t worry there is also security with you. Sing the christmas songs we spoke about and that’s it… oh no, also have fun and spread some christmas joy.”

“We will.” The guys said in union before heading off to the car.

In the car they started to sing christmas songs and laughed all way long.

“Do you think there is a chance we go to someone who doesn’t like us?” Niall wondered as they reached the first house.

“Even if they don’t like us, I think they still appreciate a christmas song and a thank you.” Liam assured Niall to calm him down.

“What’s the song again?” Zayn asked.

“We wish you a Merry Christmas.” Louis asked as they left the car.

Someone let them know they would be on any minute and they knocked on the door as they got the go.

A woman in her 30s opened the door and looked at them with a mixture of surprise and shock. She clearly had no idea why there were 5 young guys and a camera team were standing in front of her house.

“Paula Smith?” Liam asked, not even sure why but he wanted to make sure they surprised the right person. She nodded and the boys began to sing.  

 _We wish you a merry Christmas_  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year.

“Well, telling from your face you have no idea why we are here and that’s good. It means that your daughter managed to keep her secret.” Louis started to say and he had so smile lightly when she looked confused at her daughter, who was standing beside her. “Because your daughter told us about your amazing charity work you do. Beside your fulltime job and raising three kids, you help the homeless people in this area when you help in the soup kitchen, and collecting clothes, but every christmas you organize a big christmas meal for them so they are not alone on christmas feel loved. So today we are not going carolling to raise money but to thank people who help others all year around. We are not only thanking you with this flowers… Niall give her the flowers.” And as he did Louis continued. “But also with voucher for a weekend away, and don’t worry someone else will do your work, so for once you can think of yourself. Thank you again for your amazing work.”

They could see that she was moved when the tears in her eyes appeared. It seemed like she could believe what was really happening. That someone was thinking of her today. That someone thanked her because the smiles and thank you’s she got at work were always enough for her.

The boys were moved as well and couldn’t say something before Harry broke the silence.

“Oh, no crying today. ” He said before he hugged her tight and the others did the same. They didn’t even care about the camera anymore or if they were still live on the show. All what mattered was that they could make someone happy who made so many other’s happy every day because not only on christmas people need someone who cares about them.


	17. 16th of December – Blame it on the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry are going to see Harry's family but this time is different...

  
**16th of December – Blame it on the Mistletoe**   
_Blame it on the mistletoe_   
_'Cause what happened here nobody knows_   
_How could something simple as a kiss_   
_Change my holiday like this_   
_And we held each other all night long_   
_And we fell asleep to a Christmas song_   
_Playin' on the radio_   
_Blame it on the mistletoe_   


 

“Louis, stop being so nervous!” Harry said looking at Louis who sat across from him in the train.

“I’m not nervous!” Louis protested.

“Yes, you are! I might not know you that long but I know that you biting your nails and not able to sit still, means you are nervous."

“Okay, I am. Satisfied?”

“No need to be so unfriendly!” Harry pouted and Louis could see that he was hurt.

“I’m sorry Haz, really but meeting your family makes me nervous.”

“But you know my family! You met them all before.” Harry wondered.

“I know I did. But this is different. We are going home and they will get to know about us.”

“They love you so don’t worry.” Harry said before he closed his eyes to get some sleep before they would arrive.

On the other side Louis tried to get some sleep too but he failed. As much as he tried his head wouldn’t let him fall asleep. Instead it made up all kind worst case scenarios which could happen when they would tell Harry’s family about their relationship. True, Anne loved him like a second son even after such a short while time and he had the biggest fun together with Gemma but still there was a difference between a friend and a boyfriend, Louis thought.

“Stop making up worst case scenarios, Lou.” Harry spoke sleepy.

“How do you…?” Louis wondered.

“Told ya, I know you.” Harry said before he drifted off to sleep again.  


An hour later the two boys were picked up by Robin, Harry’s step dad who greeted them with tight hugs and a big smile on his face.

“I still can’t believe you both are in a band and made it that far at the X-Factor. I feel like picking up some popstars but don’t worry I will let you shovel snow so the fame won’t go into your head.”

“It’s not snowing!” Harry said looking around.

“Yeah, but they said on the radio that it’s possible tonight, so who knows.” Robin explained as they walked to his car.

“Where is mum?” Harry asked. He really wondered why his mum didn’t pick him up this time.   
It wasn’t like he mind Robin, who was like a second dad to him, but normally his mum run to him as soon as he left the train and people would stare at them.

“She is busy preparing dinner. I don’t know why but she decided to make something special for you tonight and started cooking hours ago!”  


And the hours of cooking seemed worse it because the three of them were greeted with a delicious smell as soon as they entered the house.

“Harry!” Anne come running out of the kitchen and hugging him so tight that he thought he came home after being away for years and not for a few weeks.

“Mum?” Harry spoke quietly. “Mum, if you don’t let me go I will faint.” And with that Anne let him go smiling brightly doing so.

“Ah it’s so nice to have you back home.” She spoke.

“It would be even better if you would be less annoying.” Gemma, who came down the stairs, spoke grinning before she hugged her brother.

“Good to see you too, Louis.” Anne said giving Louis a hug. “Always so nice to see you.”

“Can we help you with something?” Louis asked although he knew he wouldn’t be any help in the kitchen.

“Oh no, don’t worry. Dinner is nearly done and Gemma will help me with the rest. Go upstairs and unpack or take a shower if you need one, I will let you know when we will eat.” Anne explained before she headed back to the kitchen, Gemma following her.

 

“Haz?” Louis spoke sitting on Harry’s bed.

“Hmm?” Harry answered as he put his clothes into the wardrobe.

“Could we…” Louis slowly spoke.

“Could we what, Lou? Spill it out.” Harry said before he sat down beside him.

“Could we might not tell them right away.” Louis said. “I mean I want to tell them, Haz, really. But maybe we could wait for the right moment?”

“We can wait, Lou but I doubt there is the right moment for this.”

“I know, I know… maybe after dinner?”

“Okay.”  


“So how has everything been in London?” Anne asked as she sat down.

“Great, mum. I feel like we can really make it as a band.” Harry announced proudly.

“You better do I spend far too much voting for you guys.” Gemma smirked.

“Are you alright, Louis? You seem rather quiet today.” Anne asked looking over at Louis.

“I am, I’m just enjoying dinner. Not often we get a home cooked meal these days. I mean the food is great at the house but it’s not the same.” Louis tried to explain.

“I understand.” Anne smiled at him. “Just eat as much as you want and feel like home, but I hope I don’t have to tell you that again.”

“Thank you.”

After dinner Louis and Harry volunteered to clear the table and clean the kitchen as the others prepared the dinner.

Louis knew the time came when they would finally tell Harry’s parents and he got more nervous each minute. It wasn’t that he was afraid to tell them he was gay, he even thought they suspected something, but as much as they loved him, he was wasn’t sure if he was good enough to be Harry’s boyfriend. Maybe it wasn’t even about Anne and Robin, maybe it was all Louis who sometimes wondered what Harry saw in him.  


“Mum?” Harry spoke as he and Louis stood in the door to the living room. He held Louis hand behind his back so the she, Robin and Gemma, who was also in the room, wouldn’t be able to see it.

“Yes.” She beamed. She knew what was coming but didn’t want to take it away from Harry and Louis. Sometimes she wondered if they really didn’t realise that their actions gave it all away. Little touches, stolen glances, the words… the more they tried to hide it the more obvious it became.

“We need to tell you something.” Harry spoke nervously.

“Okay, just say it. We won’t bite.”

“I… I mean, We wanted to say… We are.” Harry stammered and wondered why it was so hard. “Louis and I…”

“Oh god, Harry! Just spill it out we already know you are together!” Gemma blurred out and didn’t realise what she had said until she saw the shock on Harry’s face.

“How?”

“I saw you kissing under a mistletoe in London last week.” Gemma stated.

“You know, you are a really bad actor Harry.” Anne explained.

“”And your face lights up like a Christmas tree every time you speak about Louis.” Robin added and Anne could only nod.

“But you don’t mind?” Louis asked unsure.

“Oh how could we?” Anne sat and before Louis or Harry could say anything she pulled them both in a tight hug. “Harry is happy, you are happy, and that’s all what matters. And I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend for Harry.” Anne added, and she could feel the two of them relaxing in her arms.

“And by the way, you are standing under a mistletoe again!” Anne stated.

“Mum!” Harry shrieked but his mum and Robin left the living room, dragging Gemma out of the room too.

“I love your family.” Louis said.

“I hope you love me more.” Harry answered before he started to kiss Louis under the mistletoe.

  



	18. 17th of December – Wonderful dream

  
**17th of December – Wonderful dream**   
_How the children's eyes are shining_   
_Like they never shone before_   
_Let their dreams and aspirations light our way_   
_Living life in harmony forever more_   


“Grandma!” James shouted running over to Anne, who was just about take off her jacket and handing it over to Harry, smiling brightly.

“James!” She took him up and hugged him tight before walking over to the kitchen where the rest of the family was.

Holding the 4 year old in her arms she still couldn’t believe it. A few months had past since Harry and Louis adopted James and his two little sisters but it still surprised her each time when one of them would call her grandma. Well, James and Emma would call her grandma as Grace was still a baby but still… it was the best feeling ever.  


Walking into kitchen he saw Louis cleaning some bowls at the sink while Grace was watching him from her baby rocker with big eyes. She greeted him with a kiss on his cheek before tickling Grace’s feet which raised a smile from her before walking over to the table where Emma and Harry were sitting now.

The picture in front of her let her heart melt. Both didn’t look up as they were focussing on the gingerbread houses in front of them. Putting down James on one of the chairs, she couldn’t figure out who was the bigger child, Harry or the 3 year old next to him, who was placing candy canes on top of her house.

“We have a competition. The one with the prettiest house wins.” James explained to her. He looked like he took the competition serious when he showed her his house.

“Well, the prettiest in definitely not yours Harry.” She said looking down at his which was already falling apart due candy he placed on the roof and the load of frosting.

“Thanks mum.” Harry frowned before standing up and hugging her tight.

“So who is the winner then?” Louis asked returning to the table with Grace lying in his arms.

“Sorry Harry but like I said you don’t have a chance against the other two and between Emma’s and James’ I can’t decide, sorry.”

“So we have no winner?” Emma wondered.

“We have two winners.” Anne explained and Emma’s face lit up.

“What is the winner getting?” James asked moving around on his chair with a cheeky grin on his face.

“Hm, let me think.” Harry started. “What about a nice walk outside with grandma and we take the sledge with us and when we return the winners will get hot chocolate with double marshmallows and two cookies, how does this sound?”

“Two cookies?” Emma asked surpsied. And Louis tried his best not to laugh out loud. It amazed him that two cookies could be such a big deal for a three year old.

“Yes, two cookies. But now you need to put on some warm clothes before we can leave.” Louis said Grace is still in his arms “Come on, I help you. Daddy can clean up the mess.”

“Not fair Lou!” Harry objected.

“Come on, Harry. We all know you made the biggest mess as you tried to put frosting on the house.” And this time it was Anne who tried her best not to laugh and Harry could only walk over to the sink to take the damp cloth to clean the table.  


“I’m so happy for you guys.” Anne said looking at Harry, who was smiling bright when he heard to words. “But sometimes I can’t believe that my little boy has now three children on his own.”

Anne knew that Louis and Harry always wanted to have children. From the beginning of their relationship they started to talk about it. So it was only a matter of time till they would have a child. Their wish grew bigger after they married three years ago and they moved in the lovely and big house outside of London afterwards.

“Believe me mum, sometimes we can’t believe it either! We waited for long for this and now we finally have it, it still feels like a dream.”

It was a dream but one which was real now. The moment they took James, Emma and Grace home they became a family. Of course it wasn’t always easy and they needed some time to get used to each other and sometimes every day life was a challenge but they wouldn’t change it ever again.

First things didn’t go as planned. The year they got married they tried surrogacy but the pregnancy ended in a miscarriage after 11 weeks and it left Harry and Louis heartbroken for some time and they decided that they couldn’t overcome another heartbreak like this and started to look for adoption instead. They didn’t really care if it was a baby or a toddler, they just wanted to give a child a home and they made sure the woman from the adoption agency would get that. And she did, she understood how much love they had to give and after a few months they called them to tell them about the three children whose parents died in a car accident and who needed a new home as there were no relatives. These days no one really wanted to take three children at once but they didn’t want to split up the siblings either, she told them, and after some sleepless nights of discussions Harry and Louis decided to give them a home.  


“Hey, why are you still in the kitchen? We are ready to go out!” Louis announced from the hallway.

Shortly afterwards the six of them would make their way through the snow covered forest close to their home. Anne was pushing Grace’s pram and Louis and Harry were pulling the sledges of James and Emma, who were cheering and laughing loudly along the way.

After they returned home Emma and James were looking at the cups with filled with hot chocolate and 10 marshmallows and while James ate his cookies as fast as possible, Emma slowly ate hers instead, enjoying the cookies the fullest.

All of them couldn’t have been happier when they were together as a family.  


	19. 18th of December - Fairytale of New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was out having fun and he might be a tiny bit drunk

**18th of December – Fairytale of New York**

  
_You´re a bum you´re a punk_   
_You´re an old slut on junk_   
_Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed_   
_You scumbag you maggot_   
_You cheap lousy faggot_   
_Happy christmas your arse I pray god it´s our last._   


 

Somewhere in Ireland Niall Horan was wearing his ugly Christmas sweater while he ate one cookie after another. He loved the cookies his mum made and he could never eat enough of them. They tasted like home and he couldn’t wait to spend the most wonderful time with his family. There would be tons of food, beer and laughter and he knew he would enjoy every minute of it as Christmas in the Horan family was a big thing!

Somewhere in a big house in England Liam was helping his mum to decorate the house. Every year his mum got out the old ornaments he and his sisters made years back and like usual he rolled his eyes when his mum told him that it were her favourite ornaments because he knew they were ugly. But he also would have been disappointed not to find them on the Christmas tree!

In another house there were neither Christmas cookies nor a Christmas tree but that didn’t mean Zayn Malik wasn’t as happy as he could be. He was sitting next to his sister chatting about the last tour and most important about her. He missed his sister so much when he was away and so he treasured every minute he could spend with her and his family.

……………………………….

 

And somewhere in London Louis Tomlinson was leaning on the doorframe looking into the living room of his flat. It was decorated with garlands, lights and even a big plush reindeer found its way into their living room. He shook his head and laughed, Harry really turned their living room into a Christmas wonderland. But he laughed even when he looked at the Christmas tree, or better under the Christmas tree.

Harry had been out with Nick today. Louis didn’t like him at all but he was Harry’s friend and he wouldn’t turn into one of these people who kept his boyfriend away from people, just because he didn’t like them. He wasn’t even jealous because there was no reason to be, he was just glad that Harry knew that Nick was also using his fame. Harry was fully aware of this. Sometimes Louis wondered why Harry still went out with him but when he said something to Harry he just shrugged his shoulders and told him he was just helping a friend out and despite the PR stuff, Nick was still his friend and fun to be around.

Louis was always the one Harry returned to after a few hours. He was always the one knew Harry better than everyone else. He loved Harry and Harry loved him and that was all which mattered to him…

When Harry returned a few minutes ago Louis could see that Harry was slightly drunk and instead of going to bed he let himself fall on the floor and crawled under the tree staring at the colourful lights above him.  
Louis couldn’t figure out what that meant so he just kept staring at his drunken boyfriend laying under the Christmas tree.

“I think I’m drunk.” Harry spoke.

“Really, I didn’t see that!” Louis answered as he wondered where this discussion was leading to.

“I’m not that drunk...I can still hear your sarcasm.” Harry spoke proudly.

Louis laughed and sat down on the sofa. “So guess you had fun today.”

“It was. Had dinner… Brandy and coke doesn’t taste too bad, you know?”

“So you had a lot of it?” Louis wondered how drunken Harry actually was. He had seen Harry drunk before, sometimes they got drunk together and it was fun. But it was always at home or at a place where people would take care of them. Louis wondered if Harry’s friend would take care of him too. But fast he dismissed this thought, Harry made it home safe and sound, and from what he saw online nothing big happened.

Harry raised his right hand to count and raised the other but at the end his was just staring at the ten fingers. “I dunno.”

“Thought so. Wanna go to bed.”

“Noooo, Louuuuuu. The lights are tooooo pretty.”

Louis raised an eyebrow but Harry couldn’t see him. He was too busy touching the pink light and laughing over something only he knew.

“They are dancing, Lou. Why are they dancing?”

“Haz, they are always at the same place.”

“Nooooo, Lou… Come here.. you will see them.”

Louis didn’t know why he actually stood up but he joined Harry on the floor. And looking at the lights above him he realised that they were indeed beautiful but not dancing.

“Told ya.. they are prettyyyyy.” Harry said.

“I know.” Louis laughed.

“Why are you laughing?” Harry pouted.

“Nothing Haz. Nothing.” Louis said fast. He wouldn’t start a discussion about dancing Christmas lights with his drunken boyfriend.

For a moment he just enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere in the room and the lights above him.

Looking over at Harry he realised that this wouldn’t be necessary to discuss the lights with Harry. Harry was sleeping peacefully next to him.  
When small snores escaped his slightly opened mouth Louis realised that he couldn’t carry him to bed now. Harry always had a light sleep and woke up easily when he heard noises or when it was too bright in the room.

So Louis stood up and went to their bedroom grabbing Harry’s pillow and blanket before stopping in the bathroom to get some painkillers, Louis thought Harry would need in the morning, before going back to the living room.

Gently he placed the pillow under Harry’s head and the blanket above him. Afterwards he went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water before placing it and the painkillers next to Harry.  
He kissed him goodnight and headed of to the bedroom.

………………………….

Next morning

When Harry woke up his head was killing him and he wondered why he was laying on the floor.

“Lou?” He whispered to wake him up.

“Hmm.”

“Why are we lying under our Christmas tree?”

“You were drunk and fell asleep here. Didn’t want to wake you up.” Louis explained his eyes still closed.

“That explains why I am here but not you.”

“I walked back into our bedroom but you know, I just can’t sleep without you by my side. So I slept here too. Remind me to let you pay for that later.” Louis said half asleep.

“Oh Lou…” Harry said raising his head a bit too fast. “Ahhh.”

“What?”

“My head.”

“Pills and water next to you. Other side.” Louis stated without looking at Harry.

“You are really the best boyfriend ever!”

“I know but now let me sleep, please! Taking care of you is exhausting.” Louis said before drifting off to sleep again.

After Harry took two pills he cuddled himself next to Louis, resting his head on the other one’s chest.

He really had the best boyfriend, Harry thought before falling asleep too.


	20. 19th of December – Deck the Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis host their annual christmas party

  
**19th of December – Deck the Halls**   
_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_   
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_   
_'Tis the season to be jolly_   
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_   
_Don we now our gay apparel_   
_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la._   
_Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol_   
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la._   


 

“So how many do we have to make?” Louis asked as he saw all the stuff on the kitchen table.

“Let me see, Zayn makes 6, Niall 3, Liam 4 and 4 for Lou, Ed get’s two. Did I forget someone?”

“I think it’s enough. Paul isn’t able to come this year so I think we are 24. And I mean we see our families on christmas so they will get their presents then and all others already got christmas cards.”

“But uncle Zayn doesn’t celebrate christmas!” James stated sitting down next to his papa.

“That’s right James, but at the end of the year we still want to give him something. It’s more like a we-are-thinking-of-you gift and want to thank you than a Christmas gift.” Louis tried to explain.

“Hopefully they will like it.” Emma said as she tried to figure out what they would make from the stuff on the table.

“I think they will.” Grace said with a smile. “Everyone likes gifts.”

“Exactly! But we need to get started now before they will arrive later. There is still a lot to do.”  
Harry said closing the oven after he put the turkey in.

“What are we making?” Louis wanted to know. He was sure it was something really cheesy again as Harry always planned their annual christmas party with big joy and always made homemade gifts for everyone to take home with them.

“Cute Santa initial ornaments. I got the ornaments but we need to paint them red and put some decoration on it.” Harry said putting the bag with the ornaments on the table. “I think the three of you can paint them red, okay and you can put the labels on the bottles and put the ingredients for the snowman soup in the bowls.”

“Melted Snowman?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

“I thought it was cute. Normal bottles look so boring and for the snowman soup we will heat up milk and put cocoa, marshmallows and candy canes in bowls.” Harry said proudly.

“Anything else?”

“We got reindeer noses and elf pillows in the supermarket yesterday.” Emma said and Louis could only shake his head. Harry always came up with the weirdest, but yet cutest, idea for their annual christmas party.

An hour later they finished the ornaments and placed them on the table near the front door, so the others could take them with them when they would leave.

 

“Oh it looks amazing!” Liam stated as he walked out in the garden. This year their “dinner” would take place outside (also they were far too many to fit into the dining room but no one had to know that). The trees were illuminated with fairy lights and torches were placed in the garden.

They could also see the a big fire with a big pot over it. On a table next to it Harry placed some bread and sauces beside plates and bowls.

“We goulash soup and bread and also sausages on the grill. But first I think we will have something to drink!” Harry announced as he came back to the others.

“What do we drink?” Niall wanted to know as the walked over to the big wooden table filled with various pots, bowls and cups.

“We have snowman soup for the children or for anyone who likes but also glogg or tea.” Louis said.

“Cheers!” Louis said raising his cup of glogg and everyone started to drink their hot cocoa, wine or tea.

Afterwards they all walked over to the campfire and enjoyed some food.

“Do we also have dessert?” The son of Niall asked and everyone had to laugh because he not only looked like Niall with his blond hair, but he also had an irish accent and was crazy about food like his dad.

“We have, don’t worry.” Harry explained.

“What is it?” He wanted to know.

“Hm, you will see, not giving it away yet.” Harry smiled giving him a bowl of soup.

They talked and laughed a lot about while they stood in the snow eating soup and sausages. It was the time of the year when all of them came together for one last time before heading back home to celebrate Christmas with their families. With a new album which just came out the other week and concert planned in january and february they had a lot to chat about but mostly they talked about the children who were running around the garden chased by Harry. Or maybe it was them chasing Harry. The others didn’t know but it didn’t matter as everyone was having a lot of fun.

“Seems like you should go more often to the gym!” Liam laughed as he saw Harry breathing hard.

“And when I’m supposed to do that?” Harry asked thinking of his busy schedule. He had hardly time for everything he loved like the music, his family, James, Emma, Grace and of course Louis. So when he was supposed to find time to join the gym? His sports program contained mostly of running a few times a week when the rest of the family was still sleeping and he was out alone (well with Milly, their dog).

“A few years back you didn’t need a lot of sleep.” Niall said.

“A few years back I didn’t have a house nor a family.”

And everyone just nodded and smiled as they knew it was true. No one of them would change anything about their current lives as they loved their husbands, wives, and children more than anything but they also knew that a lot had changed. It took them longer to produce an album and there were no more world tours as they didn’t want to be away from their families for too long but thankfully their fans understood and still supported them. Maybe they grew up with them, they thought.

“Can we have dessert now?” James asked and Harry was walking inside to get the big bowl of chocolate mousse and spoons. And they would continue to enjoy each other’s companies till late at night when the children were asleep on the couch inside and the adults were talking the kitchen. Life couldn’t be better for anyone of them.


	21. 20th of December – Do they know its Christmas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, Harry and their children help Santa

  
**20th of December – Do they know its Christmas?**   
_It's Christmas time, and there's no need to be afraid_   
_At Christmas time, we let in light and we banish shade_   
_And in our world of plenty, we can spread a smile of joy_   
_Throw your arms around the world at Christmas time_   


 

“Okay, you three know the rules, right!” Louis asked kneeling down in front of his three children, who were all nodding. “Well, just in case I say it again. When we will go into the mall know you will always stay with daddy or with me, no running around, okay?” Another nod. “If one of you get’s lost though, you all know where the information desk is right?” They did. “All of you have our mobile numbers in your jackets so ask them so call us and we will get you. No panicking, no tears and you won’t go with strangers, understand?”

“Yes, papa.” All the three of them said in union and so Louis took Emma’s and James’ hands before entering the mall. Harry followed them with Grace on his shoulders, so she wouldn’t get lost. Though she knew the rules and never really run off before, they wanted to be sure it wouldn’t happen today either as the mall was crowded and it was easy for a little girl to get lost.

“There is Lou and the tree!” Grace shouted as she saw the big Christmas tree in one of the corners of the mall.

Lou stopped to be their hairstylist a few years back when Lux got older; they always stayed in contact and visited each other regularly. Over the years the two families grown even closer and Lux loved to watch her uncles’ children and to play with them.  
When Lou told them about a new charity project she was volunteering for, Harry and Louis promised to come over with the kids though they hated it to take them shopping. The three of them could be a handful.

“Lou?” Grace asked as she looked at the different notes hanging on the tree.

“Yes sweetie?”

“If the Santa is bringing the Christmas gifts, why we get them for other children? Didn’t Santa get their lists?”

“Oh, he got them, trust me. But you know, he has so much to do and his elves can’t do it all by themselves anymore, so we are here to help him and he gave us some lists and we put the wishes on the tree, so children like you can help him too. You pick a wish, get the gift and we will wrap it and give it to Santa so he can bring it to the children on Christmas Day. Do you understand?” Lou explained hoping it would be good enough for Grace to believe it. She told the story to many children now and they always believed her, but Grace was a different story. Always asking questions and wondering about things.

“Okay, now please pick one note each and we will go to the toys store.” Harry said, giving Grace the wish of another 5 year old so she would like to find it in the store.

Before heading of and saying goodbye to Louis picked two notes for Harry and him.  
He would make sure to pick ones of older boys, because he knew and Lou told them so, that people tend to favour little girls and boys because they are so cute and deserve to believe in Christmas… but Harry and Louis both knew that children could never be too old to believe in Christmas. Every person should be happy on Christmas Day and they would make sure they would spread some joy this year!

“So James, you got first, what’s on your note?”

“A football.” He read and dragged Louis in the direction where he knew the footballs would be. They picked out a black and white one pretty fast.

“That was easy.” Harry said. “Well, it won’t be easy to wrap it but that’s nothing we have to worry about. Who is next?”

“I think we can do mine now.” Louis said. “Because he wants something from ManU and we should find that here too.”

Shortly afterwards the five of them found their way to the table with the merchandise products and after a discussion, which seems endless they picked a scarf and a game about the team. Something practical and something fun, they thought.

“I’m next!” Grace announced from Harry shoulders and he let her down so she could find her way to the shelf where they would find Barbie stuff. Of course Barbie stuff, what else.

“So she wants to have a Barbie?” Louis asked her.

“Yes, of course.” Grace answered looking at the different dolls in front of her.

Of course, both Louis and Harry thought, which 5 year old doesn’t want a Barbie.

“Found one, daddy! The one up there!” Grace announced after a few minutes and Harry got it for her.

“A firefighter Barbie? Great choice, Grace.” Harry said looking at the doll in his hands.

“Girls can be pretty and be fire-fighters.” Grace announced proudly.

“Of course, sweetie. Girls can be everything they want. Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Same goes for you Em.” Louis said and he hoped the girls would remember his words one day.

“So Harry or Emma?”

“Me.” Emma said with s smile on her face. “Daddy can wait.”

“And what do we have on your list?”

“A new teddy bear because she lost her old one.”

“Well, then let’s all move to the plush animals and pick the best teddy we can find.”

Big or small. Brown or white. It wasn’t an easy choice to make but at the end they picked out a white one with a big smile on his face and a scarf around his neck who looked like he could give a lot of love.

Before heading back to Lou again, they picked out a gift for the boy on Harry’s note (a video game) and Harry would take the kids out of the shop so Louis could pay for the stuff they found alone. Paying for Santa’s gifts in front of the children didn’t seem right but had to be done and they would try keep the magic alive for the children.

“Oh you are back!” Lou beamed as she saw the five returned to the stand and putting the gifts down the counter for her to wrap. “Thank you so much for your help! Santa will be proud!”

Hearing Lou’s words the three of them smiled brightly.

“And we are proud too, guys.” Harry said.

“You behaved well in the store and didn’t ask for anything yourself, so daddy and I decided we have some ice cream now.” Louis announced and the children’s eyes got wide.

“But it’s winter and cold papa.” Emma wondered why they would eat ice cream. She loved ice cream but normally they didn’t eat it in winter, especially not when they were out.

“What did I tell you about ice cream?” Louis asked.

And before Emma could answer, James said “It’s never too late for cereals and never too cold for ice cream!”

Harry laughed as he heard James speak like his papa and they made their way to the ice cream stand.

And while they ate their ice cream Louis and Harry couldn’t have been prouder that their children behaved so well today and happy that they made sure that more children would know it’s Christmas this year.


	22. 21th of December - One wish (for Christmas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is looking for the perfect gift for Harry

 

**21st of December – One wish (for Christmas)**  
 _You know it ain't about_  
 _All those material things (no no)_  
 _What you've gotta think about_  
 _Is the love Christmas brings (yeah)_

 

What are you supposed to get your boyfriend for Christmas when he constantly tells you that he doesn’t need anything? What are you supposed to get him when he has everything he needs or can buy it himself? What are you supposed to get him when he doesn’t answer your question on what he wants for Christmas?

Actually Harry did answer. His answer was “you” but that didn’t help Louis as he spend endless hours online looking for the perfect gift and it doesn’t help him now as he wanders through the streets of London on a cold winter day.

For a short moment he thought of wrapping himself and being Harry’s gift on Christmas day but though he liked that idea, he found himself looking for an actual gift.

He knew he should not have been waiting till the last days to get Harry something but they have been busy with some promo stuff and somehow the right gift never found him.  
Louis got the gifts for his sisters a while ago, well it was easy as they let him know what they would like to get and also the rest of his family was easy as he mostly found something in the different cities he went to.

But Harry was a different story. Louis knew Harry would like everything he got him and not just because Harry would never hurt his feelings. He would love it because Louis picked it out and he got it from him. Louis knew that but still it was difficult for him to pick something.

He continued is was and stopped in front of a shop window and shook his head. Who came up with the idea that a mixer would be a perfect Christmas gift? Louis wondered.

Louis had a few ideas but debunked them all as they didn’t seem to be good enough for him.  
Jewellery was too obvious and only for people for who couldn’t find anything else. Same went for sweets or perfume. He liked the idea of taking Harry to Leeds again for the festival, but he knew it wouldn’t be the same. They were far too famous now.

Then he saw it one of the windows.

Louis entered the small shop and asked the employee where he could find it in the shop, got it, paid for it and left the shop and headed home as there was still a lot to plan.

When he got home he rushed past Harry who was sitting in front of the TV, took his laptop and made his way into their bedroom.

After he checked a few website, made a few calls, he made his way downstairs and sat beside Harry who would see that his boyfriend’s mood changed a lot since he came back.

“Good day, Lou?”

“Perfect, Haz, perfect.” Louis grinned pleased with himself.

And he was glad he didn’t find a gift earlier because he wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret for too long.

“I’m hungry.” Louis stated after a while, he hadn’t eaten in the city and was really hungry now.

“Is this your way to tell me that you want me to make you something, Lou?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Please.” Louis pled.

“Tell me again why I’m with you. You can’t cook, you don’t clean up and are the messiest person ever!” Harry said as he stood up from his place on the sofa.

“Because you love me, Haz.” Louis grinned laying down on the sofa. “And the sex is great.”

Hearing Louis words, Harry could only shake his head as he left to the kitchen.

But he knew Louis was right and smirked.

 …………………………

_25th of December_

It was Christmas morning and both of them were sitting next to each other on the floor looking at the big Christmas tree in front of them and the gifts underneath.

“Can I give you mine first?” Harry asked and Louis nodded.

It was a big gift beautifully wrapped in Christmas paper and when he opened it he found even more gifts inside of it which confused him a lot.

“I couldn’t decide… and they are kinda small so I just brought them all.” Harry smiled.

When Louis opened one after another he could only shake his head. It was true, they were small gifts and for others they might have been boring or they wouldn’t have made any sense but for Louis they meant the world.

Not only Harry got him the tickets for a football match (“you haven’t seen one in a while”), some CDs he spoke of over the years but never bought, a new notebook (“for the new album”), vans (“your other ones are old now”), and many other things including a big package of the chocolate Louis loved but Harry hated, but also something ridiculous as ten new packed earphones (“you always lose yours”).

It made him happy that Harry knew him so well. Sure he never doubted it but seeing the gifts he knew Harry remembered all he said over the years they have been together and paid attention to little details. And together with the recipe book which only included one recipe and the note that Louis’ isn’t allowed to make it for anyone else, he got from Harry to his birthday it was just perfect.

Louis hugged the other one tight before he handed Harry his gift.

He knew it wasn’t the most beautifully wrapped gift ever but he tried his best and Harry didn’t mention it.

“A book.” Harry smiled.

“Not just a book Haz.” Louis smiled as he could see that Harry was confused and totally failed to hide it.

“No, I get it Lou. It’s a book and I like books and it’s about Norway which I enjoyed a lot.”

“You know you are a terrible liar, Haz?” And Harry was about to protest as Louis continued “No, I don’t say you don’t like it because I know you do but I see that puzzled look on your face and I know you can’t really figure out why I gave it to you.”

Harry could only nod as he looked down at the book.

“Open it.”

“What?”

“Look at the first page.”

Hazza, to be honest it wasn’t easy to find the perfect gift for my perfect boyfriend but I knew I found it when I came across this book… Do you remember when you were asked about the best view you’ve seen on road and you answered Norway? So please join me for a holiday in an exclusive cabin in Norway next month. Tickets are in the back…  
love, boo bear

P.S. I will make sure you get the best view  
P.P.S. I’m not speaking of Norway

When Harry looked up, Louis could see the tears in his eyes and he fast he found himself on the floor as Harry leaned over to hug him.  
Holding Harry he wondered why the other one always got so emotional but it was also something he loved so much about him.

They were lying on the floor for a while holding each other close.

“Lou?”

“Hm?”

“I think I forgot my favourite view in London.” Harry whispered into Louis neck, moving his hand under the other one’s sweater.

“From sappy to seducing in less than five minutes… I’m impressed Haz.” Louis smirked before he got up and dragged Harry into their bedroom.

He would make sure Harry would never forget his favourite view again.


	23. 22nd of December - Oh Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tomlinson-Styles family is looking for the perfect Christmas tree and starts a new tradition

  
**22nd of December – Oh Christmas Tree**   
_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_   
_Thy candles shine so brightly!_   
_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_   
_Thy candles shine so brightly!_   
_From base to summit, gay and bright,_   
_There's only splendor for the sight._   
_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_   
_Thy candles shine so brightly!_   


 

„Harry could you please make up your mind? It’s just a tree.” Louis blurted out.

“Yeah, daddy. It’s boring.” Their son spoke.

“It’s not “just a tree”. It’s our Christmas tree! It has to be a good one. And you know Lou, you are the first one complaining about the tree if it’s too small or not straight!”  
Harry explained while he continued looking around.

“And just for the record, we are having fun, right Em?”

“Yes, daddy.” Emma said, looking at Louis with bright eyes and so he would follow them around for another hour.

They walked through the snow covered forest and Louis had to admit it was a beautiful scenery and he would have enjoyed it a lot if James would not ask every few minutes when they would go home.

“Louis!” He heard Harry scream and he made his way to him.

Out of breath he, as he carried around their youngest daughter who was now too tired to walk, he reached Harry and Emma who were standing in front of a big tree.

“We found it papa! We found the perfect tree! Our tree!” Emma smiled and danced around the tree. Louis couldn’t help himself, when he saw Emma so cheerful, he smiled too and the last hours out in the cold were forgotten.

“Great job, Em.” Louis smiled and placed a kiss on her head.

“And what about me?” Harry asked pouting. “I found it too.”

“You dragged me out here and knowing you I’m the one who can cut it now and bring it to the care. So no, no kiss for you!” Louis said, placing Grace in Harry’s arms so he could take the saw from Harry.

...............................................

Two hours later they were home again. Emma and Harry still happy about the tree. Grace tired from being out all afternoon was lying on a blanket on the floor and James, being himself, making sassy comments about the tree and its look.

“Do you want me to put the tree in the backyard till the 24th, Haz?”

“I think it’s good if we keep it outside.”

“No, daddy.” Emma shook her head “We have to place it in the living room and decorate it! It’s a Christmas tree.”

“No, Emma. We will decorate it on Christmas Eve. It’s a family tradition.” Louis tried to explain.

“But why?” Emma asked sadly.

“Because we do it like this every Christmas, Em and you know that.” Harry said trying to ignore those big blue eyes which looked at him. He could never say no to her when she looked at him like this.

“But the tree is alone outside in the cold and it’s dark.” Emma pouted.

“And we have it, so we can also use it.” James explained from the sofa where he was sitting.

Louis was sure if Grace could hear them and actually talk in complete sentences, she would have also found a reason to decorate the tree now.

“Please papa!” Emma pled, grabbing Louis sweater.

“Do you really think those eyes will work?” Louis asked. He picked her up and brought her face to his and she started to giggle. “Do you really think that?” But she couldn’t answer as she was laughing so hard now.

“Can we put the tree up now, daddy?” Emma asked Harry as Louis let her go. She knew she could wrap him around her little finger and gave in earlier than Louis.

“We can just put in the lights now and the rest on Christmas Eve!” James said, trying to help his little sister out. He didn’t cared so much about the tree but wanted to end the discussion and Emma to be happy.

“Sounds fine for me, James.” Harry said proudly. Looking over at Louis he could see his husband rolling his eyes. “Stop it, Lou. You weren’t able to say no either!”

“So we have the tree tonight?” Emma asked as if she couldn’t believe it.

“We will, Em. I’m putting up the tree with James and you go with daddy to get the lights.”

With that Emma and Harry were out of the room and Louis could swear he heard two pair of feet running up the stairs.

Of course they left it also to Louis to put up the Christmas lights on the tree. But he didn’t mind because the look on his kids faces, and Harry’s, was always the best reward as much as he tried to hide it and act annoyed.

“Look, Grace. The lights.” James said to his baby sister who was sitting at the floor now, looking up at the tree.

“Yeah, they are great, aren’t the Em?” Harry asked. He stood next to Louis, resting his head on the other one’s shoulder looking at his children on the floor. Getting no answer from Emma, he looked up and saw her standing with big eyes in front of the tree.

She couldn’t stop looking at the tree and the colourful lights which lighted up the room.  
It was right what they said, Harry thought, it didn’t matter how big a Christmas tree was, in the eyes of a child they are all 30 feet tall.

It always amazed them how happy Emma could be about the smallest things. A cookie, a hug, being picked up earlier from kindergarten. They hoped it would stay that way for a long time and that she would keep her kind and helpful self. Most people thought she was too shy and cared too much about others, but Harry and Louis thought she was perfect the way she was and that people could never care to much about others, especially if they needed help.

“Oh Gracie. I think you found the perfect spot.” Louis said as he saw Grace lying under the tree now starring at the blue light above her head.

He lied down beside her and told the others to do the same. They didn’t say anything though.  
They were just looking at the blinking Christmas lights and enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere in the room.

Louis didn’t realise that Harry left the room till blanket was thrown on him.

“Thought we have a sleep-over under the tree tonight.” Harry shrugged his shoulders before handing the kids their pillows and blankets.

James and Emma stared at him with big eyes. Rubbing their eyes in disbelief but they didn’t ask further questions and went to change into their pyjamas as Harry prepared some food and Louis took care of Grace.

“Daddy.” Emma whispered.

“You should sleep now, Em. It’s late.”

“I know that. But…”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe we can start a new tradition? I mean to sleep under the tree?”

“I think we can do that.” Harry smiled at Louis who heard their little conversation. They never felt happier.

From this night, they would put up the tree on the 22nd of December and sleep under the tree. They didn’t care about old traditions anymore. Now they had their own.


	24. 23rd of December  - Driving Home for Christmas

  
**23rd of December – Driving Home for Christmas**   
_So I sing for you_   
_Though you can't hear me_   
_When I get through_   
_Oh and feel you near me_   
_Driving in my car_   
_With a thousand memories_   


 

Louis knew it was a stupid idea to drive to his family one day before Christmas to see them and to give them their gifts in person. He really knew it was stupid to drive up to Doncaster for less than one day but he needed to see them. Because after all the support he received from his mum and sisters after his coming out earlier this year, he just needed to make sure that they would know how much he loved them.  
It was hard for him to come out to his sisters, not because they would hate him for being gay or so, but he kept it a secret for so long because they couldn’t risk them to spill the beans. To admit that he was lying for years, or at least not telling the truth, was hard but thankfully there were no hard words and it was forgiven rather fast. Even more when he told them he dated Harry because although he was their big brother, sometimes it seemed that they loved Harry more than him… not that Louis could blame them!

It was also not easy to say goodbye later that evening and drive back to London but thankfully they understood. He and Harry would spend Christmas Eve and Day together. Alone. In their home and their families respected their decision and knew the two of them needed some time alone after all the bullshit they have been through in the last two years.

  
_Driving home for Christmas_   
_Oh, I can't wait to see those faces_   
_I'm driving home for Christmas, yea_   
_Well I'm moving down that line_   
_And it's been so long_   
_But I will be there_   
_I sing this song_   
_To pass the time away_   
_Driving in my car_   
_Driving home for Christmas_   


It started to snow as soon as Louis left Doncaster and as much as he loved snow for Christmas, he knew his way home wouldn’t be easy in the dark and with the snow falling down.  
He turned on the radio and sang along the Christmas songs they played, not only to stay awake but also to because he loved Christmas songs and obviously to sing.

Louis couldn’t wait to be home and to see Harry again. He knew they just seen each other this morning before they both drove north to see their family, but he couldn’t help himself. He always missed Harry when he wasn’t by his side; it felt like a part of him was missing.

  
_It's gonna take some time_   
_But I'll get there_   
_Top to toe in tail-lights_   
_Oh, I got red lights on the run_   
_But soon there'll be a freeway_   
_Get my feet on holy ground_   


Seeing the snow getting worse, he decided to call Harry to make sure he would drive slow and he wanted to know when he would be home.

“Hey, Lou!” Louis could feel the other one smiling though he couldn’t actually see him.

“Are you on your way yet?”

“Nope, still trying to say goodbye to grandma but you know how she is, she never wants to let me go but I will leave soon.” Hopefully, Harry thought but didn’t say it out loud.

“Just make sure you drive slowly, it’s started to snow and the streets are a mess now.”

“It snowed!” Harry beamed but soon remembered Louis words and added “I will boo! I just want to be home before midnight, so we can celebrate into your birthday!”

“Just arrive at home safe and sound that’s all I want! I don’t want to visit you in the hospital because you drove too fast to see me.”

“I promise, Lou. Gotta go now, grandma is calling. See you later.”

“Cya!”

  
_So I sing for you_   
_Though you can't hear me_   
_When I get through_   
_And feel you near me_   
_I am driving home for Christmas_   
_Driving home for Christmas_   
_With a thousand memories_   


When Louis arrived home at 3 hours later he found the house empty and cold. Of he knew that it wouldn’t have been possible for Harry to arrive before him as he just left Holmes Chapel an hour ago and with the weather like this it would take at least 2 more hours before he would reach London. But still he hoped he would have been there so they could cuddle in front of the fireplace and have some birthday sex, as Harry called it.

Looking out of the window again when he when he walked into their bedroom, he just hoped Harry was safe out there and drive slowly. He wanted to call him but decided against it, he didn’t want to disturb Harry and talk to him as he was driving.

Instead he went to bed and tried to get some sleep before Harry would arrive.

I take look at the driver next to me  
He's just the same  
Just the same

Harry looked down at the small cupcake on the passenger seat beside him. He baked it earlier for Louis and got a small candle. He smiled thinking of Louis.  
He wanted to drive faster so he and Louis could celebrate into the other ones birthday together. But he remembered that he promised Louis to drive slowly and even if he wanted he couldn’t drive faster as he could hardly see anything because of the snow. He needed to make it home safe.

  
_Top to toe in tail-lights_   
_Oh, I got red lights on the run_   
_I'm driving home for Christmas, yea_   
_Get my feet on holy ground_   
_So I sing for you_   
_Though you can't hear me_   
_When I get trough_   
_And feel you near me_   


His phone ringing woke Louis up and still half asleep he saw that it was nearly midnight.

“Hey boo.”

“Haz. Where are you?”

“I’m sorry boo. The streets are really a mess and I won’t make it home till midnight. But I still wanted to be the first person to wish you a happy birthday and so I called before midnight to make sure no one else would call you.”

“Only you, Haz. Only you. Can’t wait for you to come home and us celebrating Christmas together. Just the two of us and we can go out and do whatever we want. Okay maybe we stay in bed.” Louis smirked.

“We really deserve that, don’t we? But when it continues to snow like this I want to go out with you to make snow angels before we cuddle and have a lot of sex.” Harry said, making plans in his head. “What was that?”

“I think it was the door bell. I don’t want to get up. I want to talk to you.”

“Lou, if someone makes it outside in this kind of weather you better go and have a look. Guess it’s one of the guys or one of our crazy friends who think they can interrupt us.” Harry laughed.

“But stay on phone, Haz.”

After Harry assured him that he would wait, Louis made his way down to the door. He told himself to kill whoever it was.

“Still there Haz?”

“I am, told you I would wait and I still want to be the first one.” It was 11:59pm now.

When Louis opened the door he couldn’t believe his eyes.

  
_Driving in my car_   
_Driving home for Christmas_   
_Driving home for Christmas_   
_With a thousand memories_   



	25. 24th of December - Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis spending the day together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all of you!!!! May the days will be filled with love and happiness!!

  
**24th of December – Christmas Eve**   
_We'll stay up late tonight_   
_Decorate the tree_   
_Just look into my eyes_   
_And I will tell you truthfully_   
_That I don't need no Santa Claus_   
_To hear my Christmas wish_   
_I got you in my arms_   
_And what could be a better gift_   
_Than to spend my very favorite time of year_   
_With the one I really love so near, Oh Yeeeaahhh_   


 

“Happy Birthday, boo.” Harry smiled holding the cupcake with the small candle in his hands.

But Louis couldn’t say anything; he looked at the phone and at Harry. It felt like his brain wasn’t working and he was dreaming. It couldn’t be.

“Are going to blow out the candle and let me in or do I have to freeze to death out here?”

Not answering Harry’s question Louis took the cupcake out of his hands, blew out the candle and placed it on the table beside the door before dragging Harry inside and pinning him against the wall. The kiss was slow first but became fast more demanding and more passionate.

When Louis let go the two of them were out of breathe.

“Didn’t I tell you to drive slow?” He asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

“I promise I did, Lou. I arrived safe, didn’t I? And I promise I didn’t hurt anyone else either.”

“Don’t believe you Haz. Someone might not have been a good boy and needs a little punishment.”

Hearing the words coming out of Louis mouth, Harry bit his lip. He knew what Louis was up to but he didn’t complain at all. Harry knew he would enjoy every minute of his punishment when they would have found their way to the bedroom.

Being naughty sometimes wasn’t a bad thing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lou?” Harry asked as he saw that the other one was slowly waking up. “Can we go out? I mean after breakfast. Maybe just a bit. Would like to see the snow.”

Louis wondered if his boyfriend was actually 20 years old or 5. No, after last night he was pretty sure he was really 20 and not a kid anymore.

“Are you sure you can walk?” Louis grinned.

“No, but then it’s your fault when people are looking at us.” Harry whispered moving closer to Louis. “Breakfast?”

“...in bed. Don’t want to get up and it my birthday.”

“Even if it wouldn’t be your birthday you wouldn’t get up and make breakfast.” Harry stated taking the pillow from behind and throwing it at Louis.

“Only because you told me to stay out of the kitchen!” Louis pouted. Of course he knew this wasn’t the whole truth. He couldn’t cook to save his life.

“Sure” Harry said before heading out of the room.

When Harry returned from the kitchen he was carrying a tablet with cups of tea, toast and eggs. Harry even made heart shaped pancakes and placed a small candle on top of them. Louis smiled. He really had the best boyfriend ever. Not for making him breakfast, which was a huge plus because he would starve otherwise, but because Harry loved him, paid attention to little details and made him so happy.

“But you remember that I already blew out a candle? Not sure if two times is okay…”

“I’m sure there is no rule for that and you didn’t make a wish.” Harry stated as he grabbed a piece toast and took a huge bit of it.

“What?”

“When you blew out the candle earlier, you didn’t make a wish and don’t tell me you did because there was no time between grabbing the candle and pinning me against the wall.”

“Why I should make one if I already have it all.” Louis asked.

“But you have to…” Harry pouted, he was serious about traditions and blowing out the candle and making a wish on birthdays was one of them.

“Okay, for you Haz.” And he blew out the candle making a wish.

He didn’t tell Harry because he told him that would bring bad luck but he hoped that Harry knew that he wished that things would never change between them.

\------------------------

Of course they didn’t make it out of the house after breakfast. They didn’t even make it out of the bedroom for another few hours.

And it was way after lunch time when they were finally dressed and made it out of the bedroom.

“Isn’t it beautiful, Lou?” Harry beamed looking at white scenery in front of them as they walked through the park near their house.

“It’s frozen water Haz. You have seen snow before, remember?”

“Hey, why are in such a bad mood?”

“Because I would prefer being at home at you. Well, at least no one else is here.”

“Some fresh air is good and we will go home soon, promise.” Harry said kissing Louis on his cheek and it took Louis a moment to realise that he didn’t need to worry about others to see them anymore. After more than 3 years of hiding it still felt unreal to hug, kiss or even look at each other in public. Not that they did it often, but now they could do it whenever they liked and that felt good.

After leaving Modest and their PR team nearly a year ago, Harry and Louis decided to come out a few months later and although there had been negative reactions, both of them knew it had been the right decision and they didn’t regret it one moment because they could finally be together whenever they wanted and do whatever they wanted.

“Maybe it’s not too bad.” Louis smirked and Harry gave him another kiss “Well, not bad at all.” And they both laughed as they made their way home.

\---------------------------------

“Made us some tea.” Harry announced returning to the living room.

But he stopped in the door looking at the picture in front of him.

The room as dark and only the fire and the lights on the Christmas tree were lightning up the room putting it in some peaceful light. The only sound was coming from the fireplace where some wood was cracking. Fast his eyes wandered over to Louis who was sitting on the sofa curled up in the many blankets which they kept on there, looking at the Christmas tree across the room. He looked perfect with his hair messy after he took of his beanie and his cheeks still red from the cold outside.  
Sometimes Harry couldn’t believe that Louis was his and only his and that the world finally knew. He could burst in pieces from being so happy.

“Your tea.” Harry said and handed the cup over to Louis before he crawled beneath the blankets next to Louis.

“Sorry, didn’t hear you coming.” Louis said taking slow sips of the tea.

“Thought so.” Harry smiled and he didn’t mind it at all when he thought how Louis looked sitting on the sofa by himself.

“Do you want to open the presents now or wait till tomorrow morning?” Louis asked placing his cup on the table.

“Tomorrow morning.” Harry answered and huddled up to Louis who placed a kiss on his curls. “But I already got the best gift ever.”

“Which one?” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear. Louis knew exactly what he meant because he felt the same. He didn’t need any gifts because the best one and the one which really mattered was cuddled close to him but still he liked to hear it.

“You. It’s always you and it will always be you.” Harry whispered before pulling down Louis to kiss him.

This was really the best gift ever.


	26. 25th of December - A Christmas to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas morning with Louis, Harry and the kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank all of you who have been reading, who left kudos and comments!  
> Thank you :)

  
**25th of December – A Christmas to remember**   
_Setting our hopes on a big snow tonight_   
_We'll wake up to a world of white_   
_It's gonna be a Christmas to remember_   
_Light up the fire, play some Nat King Cole_   
_Always sentimental and don't you know that_   
_It's gonna be a Christmas to remember_   


 

Somewhere down the hallway James was slowly opening the door of his bedroom. It was still dark outside but at Christmas morning all rules were suspended and so unlike his usual self he was up already. As quiet as he could he walked over to Emma's and Grace*s rooms to see if his sisters were awake too. And of course they were, Emma already out of bed and Grace slowly waking up as Emma and James walked into her room.  
Without waking up their dads the three of them made their way down to the living room to see if Santa had left some gifts for them.  
  


They couldn’t know that Harry and Louis were lying awake in their bed and were just waiting for them to run back upstairs to announce that Santa had been there and that 6:30am was a perfect time to stand up at Christmas.

“I can’t believe you woke me up before 7am.” Louis groaned.

“You had the choice, me waking you up with a kiss or James jumping on you!” Harry grinned.

“Okay, okay. Thank you.”

Before they could discuss the situation any further they heard 6 feet making up their ways upstairs again. And not a minute later the three children were running in the bedroom and jumping on the bed.

“Santa” “Gifts” “Christmas tree” “downstairs.” “open gifts” and other words were filling the room in such a fast order that Louis and Harry had a hard time to follow the words which were flying out of their children’s mouths.

“Woah, stop. My head.” Louis said and the kids stop talking “I assume Santa came and left some gifts for you.”

“There is also one for you papa.” James announced.

“Oh really?” Louis smiled. “Well, then we have to go downstairs now.”

And the kids were running off again.

“No opening of the gifts before all are downstairs!” Harry shouted, hoping they would hear him.

“We should follow them before they open the gifts without us.” Louis groaned and got off the bed.  
  


To their surprise no gift was open when they reached the living room where their children sat next to the tree going through the gifts. Each child was wearing a christmas pyjama and had a small pile of gifts beside him or her. And Harry had to laugh when James was shaking on of the gifts to figure out what was inside. Thankfully clothes don’t make any noises, he thought.

“Can we open them now?” James asked eagerly.

“Yes, you can.” Harry laughed and as soon as the words left his mouth wrapping paper was flying around the room.

“LEGO!” James was screaming. He couldn’t believe his eyes that he really got what he wished for.

On the other side Grace was putting on her new pink football jersey and shoes and Harry and Louis were relieved that she wasn’t able to open to package of her new football on her own.

“Remember, we don’t play football in the house!” Louis said as he helped her to get the ball out.

“But can we play later?” she pled and Louis knew he wouldn’t be able to say no to her.

“Hey where are you running to?” Harry asked as Emma left the room.

“Kate.” Emma shouted and Harry knew she meant her doll. Of course the doll needed to try on her new clothes.

Quickly Emma came into the living room again carrying her favorite doll.

“Doesn’t she look great?” She asked showing Kate to Louis and Harry who both nodded.

“Oh the red coat is made for her!” Harry said.

“It’s like mine.” Emma smiled truly happy with her gift so it wasn’t really for her.

Laughter and smiles filled the room as the children were playing with their new toys and Harry and Louis opened the gift they got for each other. Of course they still got the other one a gift although like every year they told each other that they wouldn’t need anything and told the other one not to get something.

“Oh, Haz.” Louis smiled when he saw the gift.

“You shouldn’t have.” Harry spoke when he saw what Louis got him. After all those years they still managed to surprise the other one.

“Time for breakfast!” Harry announced when all gifts were opened and he tried to collect all the wrapping paper from the floor.

“No, daddy.” James spoke and Harry looked at him surprised. Normally he would never say no to breakfast.

“Why not?”

“Because you and papa didn’t open your gifts yet.” Grace announced and Emma stood up to get two small boxes from under the tree which Harry and Louis hadn’t seen before.

“For me.” Louis asked smiling brightly when Emma gave him the gift.

“Yes, and this one is for you daddy.” She spoke and handed Harry his gift.

Both looked at each other surprised as they didn’t expect any gift from their children and had no idea that they had something for the two of them.

“Open it!” James ordered and Harry and Louis could only follow his command.

“Oh, it’s perfect!” Louis spoke when he opened the box.

“Amazing.” Harry added.

They found two cups inside their boxes which read _The World’s Best Daddy_ and _The World's Best Papa_. There couldn’t have been any better gift for them. But what meant even more for them was the fact that they were a 100 percent sure that their children meant it.

“We made them with aunt Gemma last week.” Grace announced before she went over to Harry who hugged her tight.

“It’s such a lovely surprise.” Louis said kissing Emma’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“Can we have breakfast now?” James asked and Harry had to brush off the tears as he had to laugh.

“We can, James.” Harry said getting up and walking into the kitchen.  
  


And as they ate pancakes and toast, Harry and Louis could have sworn that the tea never tasted better as from their new cups.


End file.
